


A demon's mate

by Zandriel



Series: Demon Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Beta Mary Winchester, Blood Kink, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Demon Castiel, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Human Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Meg Masters, Original Character(s), Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, alpha alaistar, beta pamela barnes, human turned into a demon, king of hell castiel, queen of hell dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: omega dean is out of options to save his mother so he decides to make a deal with a demon in order to save her.alpha castiel is the king of hell and he wants to take a mate, but not anyone, he wants a male omega who isnt submissive and is fierce and strongin a world where male omegas are considered abominations, dean never though he could find his true mate in a demon, let alone finding him by making a deal with the king of hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first destiel fic so i may have made some mistakes  
> -z

dean paced the hospital ward over and over again, he was getting out of options to help Mary, her sickness was getting the better of her, the beta's face once pink and full of life was now pale as milk, his father was next to her trying to comfort her and not fall apart, Sam was next to him, the alpha was reading one of his fancy law books, dean couldn't be in the same room as them, he loved his family, but since he presented as an omega his family didn't love him back, he wasn't ashamed of what he was, but since then everything that when wrong in their life was because of him, his father had the guts to tell him that god was punishing Mary for giving birth to an abomination like him, dean kept a blank face emotionless when his father told him that, the words like daggers punching thru his skin.

Male omegas where considered beneath dirt, an abomination, one of god's jokes, people always looked at dean with disgust and anger, it was already hard for someone to be an omega, but being a male omega was even harder, he couldn't get any kind of job, at 21 he still lived with his parents, it's the only way that he has a roof over his head and food on his stomach, he gets some money for his suppressants by working under the table for his uncle bobby fixing cars, it's the only way to make sure he doesn't have a heat anytime soon, he doesn't want to go thru that again, even thou people see him as an abomination he could have had someone who would be sick enough to want to fuck him, be he wants his first time to mean something, not a quick night stand, so he never had sex, he's a virgin, sue him, but he doesn't want to think about that, now he has to come up with ideas about how to help his mom, he doesn't hear Sam approaching him, mumbling to himself he comes to a stop when he notices him leaning against the room door.

"how is she doing?"- he asked looking his brother in the eyes

"how do you think she's doing, she's fucking dying and it's your fault if you hadn't been born she wouldn't be gotten sick "- Sam spat angrily

"that's fucking low Sammy, you and I both know that even if that happened she could still wound up in this situation"- he tried to sound as even as he could as his voice cracked and tears threaten to spill, Sam always looked up to him, that is until fate decided to screw him up, he wasn't a normal omega, besides being a male omega he had all the qualities for people to assume he would present as an alpha, and a powerful one, but fate had other plans, and he presented omega, saying, people, where surprised was an understatement.

Sam didn't even look him in the eyes, he just turned his back at Dean, ignoring him and entering the room once more, Dean cursed under his breath and decided that he needed to do some research and try to find something that could help Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel dismissed another one of the omegas that offered themselves to be breed by him, being the king of hell had his perks, he could choose any omega he wanted regardless of their race, either demon, human or angel, he didn't want a breeder, he wanted a mate, a very specific mate, he wanted one of those rare male omegas , he also didn't want a submissive omega, he wanted someone who was fierce and didn't submit easily, easy to say that finding someone that had this specification was hard as hell (pun intended), he wouldn't mind having to wait for it, all of hell knew what he wanted as a mate and needless to say that if someone found the perfect mate for the son of Lucifer, he or she would immediately have a powerful job, every low-level demon and crossroad demon where looking for someone that would make them fall to the kings grace, castiel wondered, if his future mate was human he would have to turn him into a demon in order to produce healthy fledglings and never lose him, he dreamed of the day it would happen.

 

-..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..-

 

Dean never thought he would find the answer to his dilemma in the freaking library, he went there as a last resort and found a book that had the answer to his problem, the only solution left was summoning a demon and make a deal in order to help his mother, he could sell his soul , he no longer cared about his life, he could save his mother and disappear, surely his family wouldn't give two shits about him, so what would be the problem?

 

He quickly scribed the incantation spell in a sheet of paper and what he needed to do in order for the summoning to work, he took a deep breath as he started to prepare his things.

 

After getting everything ready he rode to a crossroad where he knew that there wouldn't be anyone to notice him, then he started preparing everything, after finish the preparations and burying the box the took a deep breath, this is it dean, you'll sell your soul and save her, they wont miss you so you don't have to worry about anything, he tough to himself, well its now or never.

 

He said the incantation spell the best he could even though it was in Latin and he barely understood it, after saying the spell he waited. 5 minutes passed, then 10, then 30 and nothing happened, he decided it was hopeless, of course, it wouldn't happen, he had been so naïve, even the demons think I'm an abomination, he thought, why would they, he started walking to his car when someone startled him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You summoned me?"-the demon asked

"Yeah, didn't think you'd show"-Dean answered.

"name's Crowley, and you?"- the demon asked

"dean, Dean Winchester"

"well dean, what on earth made you think I wouldn't show?"-he asked, that made dean furrow his brow, couldn't the demon tell he was an omega?

"you cant smell me can you"-dean was curious and intrigued to see what the demon would do if he knew what dean was

" demons in my rank cant smell humans, we cant tell what they are, it's the best way to make deals, so I ask you again, what made you think I wouldn't show up"

" Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm an omega, and as you can see, not a normal one as people say"- dean spat angrily

"wait, what, you're an omega?"-crowley asked black eyes widened as he looked at Dean

"Yeah, so?"

"holy shit, I never knew I would get this lucky"- the demon chuckled

"what, lucky, what are you talking about?"- dean was eying the demon, it was smiling at, it made him confused

"how old are you kid?"

"21"- dean answered

"Hmm, he's gonna be happy with my discovery, wait here kid, I'll be right back"- with that he vanished, leaving Dean standing there

"fucking demons might as well wait a little bit, he said he was gonna be back so"

 

-..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..-

 

Castiel was in the middle of a meeting when loud shouting interrupted him, he glanced up and saw Crowley bursting thru the doors, he didn't have the patience for the low-rank crossroad demon

"I'm so sorry sir, he just barged in here I couldn't stop him"- someone said

"Crowley, this better be important, I'm busy"-Castiel glared at his, his eyes sharp as daggers

"I found it"- Crowley answered, bowing his head

"found what?"-castiel was curious now, to know what Crowley had found that was so important to disrupt the king


	4. Chapter 4

"a male omega"-he said in almost a whisper, the entire room gasping as he said those words

"are you sure, you aren't playing tricks are you"

"yes, I can take you to him"-Crowley said

"do it"-was all Castiel could say as  suddenly appeared at a crossroad

-..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..-

Dean flinched when Crowley returned

"what the hell man, first I came here to make a deal, then I tell you I'm an omega and you disappear, and reaper, and who's this?"- dean asked as he looked at the man in front of him, he was an alpha, probably a very strong alpha, his eyes a cerulean blue, so intense that Dean felt a shiver down his spine.

Castiel eyed the boy in front of him, he couldn't believe it, he finally found what he was looking for, the omega looked at him with intense candy green eyes, he was beautiful, and looked innocent, Castiel thought, how could someone this beautiful not be taken, and willingly risking his life to make a deal, with a demon nonetheless,

He was curious.

"I'll take it from here Crowley, you can leave, we'll discuss things later"-Castiel said not taking his eyes from the men in front of him as Crowley disappeared

"who are you?"-dean asked, he couldn't bear to take his eyes from the alpha, he was very muscular and powerful, he quickly looked away when the alpha noticed his stare, blushing a little

"I'm Castiel, king of hell, and you?"-the demon answered

"I'm dean, Dean Winchester"

"well dean, as you said, you came here to make a deal, so what do you want"-Castiel liked how the omega's name rolled thru his tongue and he wondered what sound he could pull out of him

"well cas, can I call you cas? Castiel is a bit of a mouthful, I want you to save my mother, she's sick and I want her to live, I can give you anything you want in return, anything at all"-dean said has he looked down

"anything I want, anything at all?"-cas asked amused when the omega nodded-" in that case, I want you"

"okay"-dean answered


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention that the chapters in this story are small, that's because i originaly started writting on wattpad and recently adquired an account on ao3, right about the time i started to write this story, even thou the chapters are small, this story isn't, please bear in mind that this is my first fic ever so its normal to find spelling mistakes or other kind of mistakes, i'll try to post more chapters as soon as i can  
> -Z

"okay? Just like that, you're willing to give me anything I want from you just like that?"-if he was curious about the omega first now it has his attention, never in all the centuries castle has lived and made deals no one has been this quick to accept any condition he proposed no one except dean.

"Yeah, just like that, I got nothing waiting for me, that's why I'm here in the first place, so tell me cas, what do you want with me, may I ask?"-even thou his voice was calm, Dean was scared shitless, because what if this demon wanted him as a pet or even worse, a breeder.

"well, dean, I've been looking for someone like you for quite some time now, you see, I'm in need of a mate and you have what I want as a mate"-cas said tilting his head and smirking

Dean froze hearing those words, cas wanted him as a mate, someone as Dean who wasn't meek and submissive, who was built like an alpha, the demon wanted a male omega has his mate

"that's joke isn't, make fun of the abomination, you're joking aren't you?"- he snorted, it could only be a joke, right? No one could possibly want dean like that, could they?

" I assure you it's not a joke, I've always been looking for a male omega, you see, they are the rarest gender there is, not a lot of them happen to live past their presentation, and where did you get that they're abominations?"-surely he had heard wrong, why would anyone call himself an abomination

"you haven't been up here much have you? Well as far as I know, everyone here thinks that being a male omega is a joke from god, something worse that dirt, so being one you can guess why I think were joking when you said you wanted me to be your mate, so, tell me what that entitles me exactly"- dean asked, a little curious has what the demon had to say

"well, when a human decides to mate a demon he or she has to be turned into one first , and in order for you to become a demon you'll need my blood, mating mark and knot, then it will take a few hours for your transition from human to demon to be completed, when you wake up the next day has a demon you'll already know how to control everything from your tail to your eyes, it gets engraved in your memory forever, but in order to properly mate both of us have to bare ach other mark, in demon culture, everyone is treated equally no matter how they presented, so you and I are equals after mating and becoming the queen of hell you can do what you want, if you want you can work in what you want being bit torture someone or simply making deals, so dean, will you become a demon and my mate?" - cas said with a little smile

 


	6. Chapter 6

"yes, I will, just three questions thou, will I need to pack anything and, when will we mate and how will I know you kept your part of the deal and saved my mother?"

"no, you wont need to pack anything, everything you need has already been taken cared for you, I'll show you our room later, first I'll give you a tour thru hell and I want to have dinner with you to get to know each other better before we mate, and if you want to know if my part of the deal has been kept you can go see your mother, I told you, you can do what you want"- cas said approaching dean until he was just a few inches away from him

"can we go see her now?"

"first we need to seal the deal"-cas whispered in his ear

"how? Do we shake hands or?-dean asked

"we seal it with a kiss"

"a kiss huh? What's stopping y"-dean was suddenly interrupted by cas' lips on his sealing his deal, the kiss was chaste at first and when cas' hands grabbed his hips pulling him even closer to the demon earning a gasp from dean, he used the opportunity to push his tongue inside the omega claiming his mouth, after a few minutes like this cas ended the kiss earning a whimper from dean

"we can go see her now, by the way, I decided to sweeten the deal a little, not only did I saved her, she'll only die of old age, no more sickness and no accidents, she'll live a full life"

"why? You only needed to cure her, what changed your mind?"- dean was curious, cas already had him, what more could he want from him

"consider it a mating present"-cas smiled and let go of Dean's hips-"come on, didn't you want to see her?"

"Yeah, let's go"

-..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..- -..-

When they arrived at the hospital, dean went directly towards Mary's room as soon as he got near he noticed Sam in the hallway, dean then turned to Castiel and whispered

"give me five minutes and I'll be right back then we can go"

Cas nodded and went outside to wait for dean, while dean approached sam slowly and carefully

"how's she doing?"-he asked

Sam just frowned at him before answering

"she's better, the doctor was just here, apparently she's cured, doesn't have a trace of sickness whatsoever, they're saying that they probably accidentally switched results with another patient and that she only had nasty flu, she's gonna be discharged later today"

Dean sighed in relief, cas kept his part of the deal, not that dean doubt it but it was good to be able to see with his own eyes

" nasty flu huh? Its good to hear that, at least now we know she's not dying"

Sam just shrugged non-comically at dean

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a coffee, you want one?"-dean asked even though he already knew the answer but it gave him a way of leaving without having to say goodbye

"Nah, I'm good, you can go"

And with that dean made his way out of the hospital towards cas, the demon was leaning against a wall casually on his phone when dean approached him he looked at him and smiled

"you ready to go?"-cas asked.

"Yeah, by the way, how will we do to hell exactly?"- dean asked a little curious

Cas just smirked and grabbed dean's hand teleporting them to hell in a blink of an eye.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“shit, could you at least warn a guy next time you decide to zap us all the way to fricken’ hell?”- dean asked gasping for breath

“sorry wont happen again”- cas said smirking lightly with an amused expression on his face

“hope not or else I’ll cut your knot off”- dean tried to make it sound like a threat but it ended up sounding like a joke

“well, without further ado, shall we start the tour, I want you to show you how much fun hell can be”- he said wiggling his eyebrows

They started the tour in the throne room

“so, what it means to be king or queen of hell?”- dean eyed the two thrones, side by side a little curious has what his duties would be as a queen

“you basically do anything you want as a king, of course there’s meetings you must attend and duties you must perform but most of the time you just do what you want, for example, I mostly just go down to the dungeons and torture someone for fun or go upstairs to make deals, like the one we made but slightly different kind of deals”

“interesting, you go upstairs much?”

“no, not much, only when one of my demons summons me when they cant make a type of deal or when they find something interesting for me to see, like Crowley for example”

“speaking of Crowley, he said that I was his ticket to a better life, how so?”

“it's not a secret here that I was looking for a male omega, and everyone knew that whoever found one would be in my good graces and would be conceded two wishes, that could be granted within my power, so by finding you he’ll be able to get almost anything he wishes”

“Oh, so basically by finding me he won the demon lottery?”

“basically, so after the tour when you’ll be accommodating yourself in our room, I’ll find him and see what is it that he wishes from me”

“probably a better job or a omega or both, demons are very predictable”

“so you’re also very predictable?”

“quite the contrary my love, quite the contrary”-cas says with a chuckle

“you think you’re funny huh?, let’s just continue the tour shall we”

“yes we shall, next is the dungeons”

After exiting the throne room they went straight towards the dungeons, passing various demons that were eying dean with curiosity and slight amusement

“they’re just curious about you and admiring your beauty, we haven’t got a queen in millennia and they want to get to know everything there is to know about you”-he whispered in his ear earning a chuckle from dean

“I ain't pretty, so they must be looking at you, you’re their king so its you they’re looking at not me”

“let’s agree to disagree then, moving on, this is the dungeon where most demons work”-cas said pointing at the dark hall with screams echoing from the cells- “ its also where we torture most people, later if you want we can hook you up and let you have some fun, as a demon your mind will get perverted and you’ll want to do some thing to feed some desires that’ll appear, the dungeon will help you feed them any way you want, being them torturing someone, killing or simply getting blood, most of the demons that work here are omegas, they love to torture and humiliate knot head alfas that think that omegas are meant to be own, its one of the most important jobs here, so, anything you need just let me know and I’ll get it”-he said with a shrug

“thanks for the enlightenment cas, I really appreciate it”

“no problem, so tell me a little about yourself dean”

“what do you want to know?”

“for example I saw you talking with an alpha at the hospital and you seemed a bit tense, how come?”- cas said sounding a little jealous

“you jealous cas? Don’t worry, I was just talking with my brother Sam about how my mom was doing y’a know, wanted to say goodbye to her and all”- dean said shrugging

“why didn’t you? Say goodbye I mean”

“after presenting as an omega I didn’t quite fit the family y’a know, before presenting I was the candy to my mother’s eyes and the perfect son at my father’s, I was captain of the football team in high school, had perfect grades, was loud and outspoken, got into fights and knew how to protect myself, my dad teached my how to use a gun and how to kill or torture someone 20 different ways with a knife, thought me how to survive, he thought I was gonna present as an alpha, but after passing presentation age without popping a knot he thought I was a beta, he never thought I was gonna be an omega bitch”-he spat the last word-“ it was like that until my 19th birthday when fate decided to screw me over and turns out I was just a late bloomer, you should have seen his face when he noticed I was in heat, he beated the crap out of me, first time I saw his face in pure alpha rage, and let me tell you, that day still gives me nightmares”- he laughed bitterly

“after all that you’ve been through you still sacrificed yourself for them why?”- cas asked a little curious

“they may be shitty but they’re family y’a know, and I would’ve done it again”

“I understand, doesn’t mean I agree with the way the treated you”

“and how about you, what’s your story cas?” “there’s not much to tell about me”

“how about family, you got any?”

“not anymore, my mother died a long time ago at my sister’s birth a few millennia ago and my father a few centuries ago, just me and my sister now”

“what’s her name? will I get to meet her?” “her name’s Charlie, and you’ll probably meet her sometime next week, she and her mate Pamela, our doctor are having a vacation for their anniversary in France I think”

“what are they, is Pamela a demon?”

“Charlie's an alpha and pam’s a beta, and no, pam was a human before mating with Charlie, she was turned into a demon like you will after we mate, that’s why I know how to turn you” “oh, you think they’ll like me?”-he asked a little nervous

“I know they’ll do, especially Charlie, she’s a firecracker that woman, changing the subject, shall we continue the tour, next room is the dinner hall and kitchen”

Dean simply nodded and asked cas to lead the way, they made their way to the dining hall passing various demons and corridors until they entered a big black door.

The dining hall was beautiful and scary at the same time, the halls where stone black with two chandeliers hanging from the celling and a few paintings hanging in the halls, the table was big with at least 10 chairs all around, it was also black, it brought a feeling of warm, peace, serenity and blood at the same time, when they entered the kitchen it was different, the walls where still a dark stone but it was a more warmer room then the entire hell, the demons where so busy that they didn’t notice their arrival until castile called the main cook to introduce her to dean, she was a brown skinned woman probably in her fifty’s, in human age of course, she must be eons old compared to castiel, she had sharp features and her gaze scared dean a little, he felt like a scolded pup by her gaze

“dean, this is Missouri Moseley, she is the head cook, anything you want she can cook it, Missouri this is dean he’s my mate anything he wants you can hook him up, dean tell her what you wish for dinner and she'll make it"

Dean turned to her and said

“if you don’t mind I’ll eat a burger and some pie for dessert”

“me too if you don’t mind Missouri”-cas said

“no problem sugar, if that’s all get out of my kitchen and let me do my work, the meals aint gonna cook themselves”- she said ushering them out of the kitchen

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will contain smut  
> -z


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some wedding, next chapter will contain smut, and their wedding night, it will be posted between 29 nov-02 dec at least, i couldnt post smut on this chapter because my computer was being a bitch and i almost lost this chapter twice, if you happen to see mistakes its due to a bitchy computer  
> -z

They left the kitchen and were walking towards a hallway only to be interrupted by a woman who looked in her mid thirty with a cop like style of clothes and short brown hair

“Sir, the throne room is ready for the ceremony and we sent for Gabriel he’ll be here in 5 minutes to conduct it, we’re all waiting for the announcement In the common room, also the quarters are ready for your later activities”-she inquired

“thank you very much jody, tell them that I’ll be in the common room in a minute than I’ll send dean to you before the ceremony, you can go now”

She then left the room leaving behind a confused dean

“what ceremony and announcement?”- he asked curiosity laced in his tone of voice

“I didn’t tell you?, sorry about that, how much do you know about demon traditions and customs?”- he asked with a raised brow

“I didn’t even know you existed until yesterday, so next to nothing”

“Well, before two demon become mates we have a ceremony where we stay in front of a witch and say some vows and preform a ritual where we get soul bonded and mix blood in order to seal the bond then we have a party and after that we have the first knotting and mating where we claim each other”

“so… kinda like a weeding?”-dean asked

“in human terms yes, kind off like a weeding”

“so do we have to exchange rings?”

“yes, the ring design is pretty simple and has to have a stone with each other eye colour, mine will have a green stone like your eyes and yours will have a blue one like mine, of course you’ll have two rings, a weeding ring and an engagement ring where the design is beautiful, only demon weeding's had this kind of rings it’s a way to distinguish demon and human up there”

“ugh, I didn’t know about that, I don’t even know where to find a ring for you or write weeding vows this short notice”

“no need to worry, its all taken cared off, the rings are easy to produce and are ready, the vows are already written passed on by generations, so all you need to do is read them out loud”

“Oh, that’s easier and what about the announcement? what is that about”

“I’ll announce you to hell and tell them who you are, just to let everyone know before the ceremony, shall we go make it now?”

Dean simply nodded and followed Castiel into the common room, they passed some hallways until they reached a two big black doors and entered the room, it had at least a thousand demons inside, Castiel grabbed his hand and lead him towards a big black oak banquet table and after every body sat in a chair Castiel turned to them

“welcome everyone, I have an announcement to make, this”-points to dean-“is dean, as I’m you might have smelled him you’re aware that he is an omega and know about my search for a male one, thanks to Crowley I’ve found him and as you’re also aware we haven’t had a queen in millennia the later being my mother Lilith, I’m proud to say that now we do, it will be held a ceremony to bond me and dean making him our queen, after the ceremony I’ll mate him to solidify the bond, thus solidifying also his status as queen, I’ll expect you to treat him as you treat me”- he spoke with confidence in is voice making dean blush

The crowd erupted in whistles, smiles and claps, when the noise died down a demon raised his hand

“Sir, we are very happy that you’ve found your mate after all this time looking for one and that we’ll get a queen but, with all due respect, he’s human, he’s not immortal, how will you solve it?”- the demon asked

“well, I’ll turn him into a demon like my sister did with Pamela, you all know her and that she became a demon after mating Charlie”-he deadpanned

The crowd the erupted in smiles and claps

“without further ado, you’re dismissed, in ten minutes our bonding ceremony will be held, I expect you all there”

The crowd then left the room leaving the two of them alone, cas turned to dean and grabbed his hand placing a ring in his finger

“this is your engagement ring, I hope you like it”-cas asked

Dean eyed the ring, it was a simple and yet beautiful design made to stand out and blend in at the same time, small and delicate, it was a black ring with a rose in the middle and leafs adorning the sides, in the middle of the rose it was embedded a tiny blood red diamond making a colour contrast against the black (reference image below)

 

Dean gapped like a fish, the ring looked expensive

“do you like it?”- cas asked curious

“its absolutely beautiful cas, I don’t even have words to describe it”

“thank you, I had it made for a while for when I would meet my mate and offer it to him, you just happen to be the lucky one”-he said with a wink that made dean blush deep red

They were interrupted by jody entering the room

“Sir, can I have your make, I have to get him ready for the ceremony and Gabriel has arrived”-she said

“thank you jody, dean can you go with her so we can be ready for the ceremony, we’ll see each other soon, and jody, after getting ready could you please give him his vows so he knows what to say”

“of course sir, will you follow me dean?”- she asked

Dean simply nodded and followed her through rooms and hallways, while walking dean was feeling nervous has to what is attired was, he didn’t know if he would wear a dress or a suit, as if sensing his nervousness jody spoke calmly

“nothing to be nervous about dear, even though you’re gonna be our queen doesn’t mean you’ll start to dress like a woman, its just a tittle, we’re here, you first”-she opened the door for him and he stepped in the room, it was a black room with a big mirror on the wall and a pedestal in the middle, next to it there was a wardrobe, Jody opened it and took out a three piece white suit with a cerulean blue bow

“here you go, dress up so I can comb your hair”

“yes ma’am”

Dean pulled the suit on quickly and after arranging the bow jody instructed him to sit in a chair in front of the mirror, he then started combing his hair

“you’re very beautiful did you know that, we’re very happy that Crowley found you, we wanted Castiel to find a mate so the crossroad demons and dealer types were out there a lot trying to find someone for him but never succeded, we’re just lucky he found you”

“actually I’m the one who found him, my mom was sick and dying and out of options I decided to sell my soul for her so I I summoned a demon and crowley appeared, after a little talking he called cas and we started talking, since I didn’t had pretty much anything waiting for me at home I accepteded what he offered me and I don’t regret it, not one bit”

“why isnt there more of you in the world?”- she asked curiously

“people think we’re abominqtions, god’s joke, some don’t pass presentation, I was lucky and hid my gender, crowley only knew what I was when I told him and cas smelled it on me”

“humans are sick, even demons are better at treating people”

“you’re right”

When she finished his hair, she gave him a piece of paper saying it was his vows and escorteded him to the room where the ceremony, the room was beautifully decorated wih an altar and everything, when dean walked towards it he saw cas looking at him with lovey dovey eyes, he was wearing a three piece black suit with a forest green bow tie, in front of him there was a small guy wearing a gold suit with a bold pink bow tie he figured it was probably gabriel the witch, when he reached castiel he took his hand and stepped in the altar both looking at gabriel.

“we are all gathered here to bond this two by blood and soul, the alpha Castiel, and the omega dean, when they claim each other later and solidify this bond, they shall exchange rings and vows and perform the bonding ritual in my presence becoming mates”- Gabriel started

Dean picked up a ring from the table it was a black ring with a very intricate design with a big forest green diamond in the middle and smaller cerulean blue ones in the sides it was mesmerizing, after placing the ring in one of cas’ fingers he said his vows. (reference image below)

 

 

“ _You cannot possess me for I belong to myself But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give, You cannot command me, for I am a free person_

_But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

_You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my Body, that we Two might be One. I give you my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done_ ”-he started

Castiel then grabbed dean’s ring and placed it on his finger, it was equal to cas’ the only difference was the diamond in the middle that instead of being green was a deep cerulean blue and the little ones were green, then he said his vows.

“ _I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud  in the night. and the eyes into which i smile in the mourning._

 _i pledge to you the first bite from my meat, and the first drink from my cup_."-he said

“ _i pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances_ , _This is my wedding vow to you, This is the marriage of equals_ ”- they finished at the same time

Gabriel grabbed the ceremonious blade and cut dean and Castiel's palm

“by the cut made by this blade I ask you to join hands and mix each others blood in order to bond in blood and soul”

Dean and cas joined hands letting the blood mix, Dean felt a tingle in his hand and a feeling in his soul, he felt their bond forming, when the feeling dissipated they let go of each others hand and he noticed in  his hand the cut had heal

“you are now, by he power in me bonded in blood and soul, when you shall claim each other qnd solidify the bond in soul, blood and body you shall feel the presence of each ither and the emotions no matter how far you may be from one another, dean since you qre a human you’ll become a demon after solidifiyng the bond, you already have demon blood in your veins and now you need to drink this so you’ll have it in your body as well”-gabriel handed him a gobled with cas’s blood and dean drank it all grimacing at the taste a little

Castiel turned to the crowd after dean drank the blood and said

“if you excuse us, we’ll have to miss the party, we will engage in other affairs tonight”

He then grabbed dean’s hand and led him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the images are used as a reference, the one thing that changes is the colours, also, the wedding vows are some celtic wedding vows i found online, hope you enjoyed it, again, sorry for a smut free chapter, i'll make it up for it in the next chapter  
> -z


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify, in this dean is 21 and cas is 24 "in human years"  
> -Z

when they were out of the room dean went to ask cas what to do next when they were interrupted by a woman’s voice

“he’ya Clarence, have you seen Crowley around? He’s been looking for you all over the place”

“hello meg, no, I haven’t seen Crowley, what does he want from me?”

“he wanted to ask you two favor in return for finding your boy-toy”- the demon, meg as cas called her said, her brown curly shoulder length hair bouncing slightly when she talked

“his name’s dean and his not my boy-toy, he’s my mate”-he growled

“Geez, calm down there Clarence, don’t need to get your panties in a twist”

“what do you want Meg, I’m rather busy”

“just wanted to tell you what crowly wanted and see if you could give him what he wishes for”

“fine, what is it that he wants?”-he asked

“two simple things He wants a “promotion”, and a mate”-she said using finger quotes

“what kind of promotion and who does he want as a mate?”

“he wants to be a crossroad demon and me”-she said smiling

“that can be arranged, tell him to come to me in two days so I can give him that promotion and you have my blessing to mate him if that’s all then you can go”-he said impatiently

“thank you, Clarence, I’ll see you around”- she chirped disappearing

“now, with no more interruptions,let’s go”-he said tugging at dean’s hand and leading him away through rooms and hallways until they were in front of a big black door, cas opened it and before Dean could process anything he was picked up bridal style by cas as he entered the room and shut the door with his foot, he then placed dean carefully on the bed.

Dean looked around the bedroom, the walls were decorated with various paintings, the bed was a big black king size one with four dark bedposts and blood red curtains tied to the bedposts, the sheets were some silk ones also blood red with a black duvet and two pillows it was beautiful.

 

 

 

“so… what now?”- dean asked

“now, I’m going to take my time with you, trace every single part of your body with my mouth and teeth, open you up with my tongue and fingers until you are a writhing sobbing mess begging for my cock, I’m gonna take you apart slowly and then I’m gonna fuck you until you’ll be screaming my name as I fuck into the mattress”-he said coming closer to dean

“fuck cas, you sure got a mouth, you gonna keep that promise?”

“I surely intend to, now, strip down and lie down with your back on the bed”-he said taking off his clothes

Dean was quick to comply and stripped quickly laying down on the bed opening his legs a little, feeling a bit of slick leaking from his hole, he heard cas letting out a growl and quickly draping himself over dean kissing him roughly claiming his mouth, Dean let out a small moan feeling cas’ hard cock on his stomach.

Cas started trailing kisses on his collarbone and down on his nipples, Dean moaned with cas suddenly bit down on his nipple with one hand playing with the other one.

he then started trailing down his mouth until he was hovering dean’s cock, he looked up to find dean’s lust blown eyes on his and smirked before swallowing him down in one move making dean arch his back off the bed, he started bobbing his head up and down dean’s length hearing his cries and moans, after some time dean started tugging at his hair

“cas, I’m gonna c”-he was interrupted by his orgasm being ripped from him

Cas swallowed him down milking the omega’s cock

“so pretty, baby”-the alpha purred, rubbing his thumb across the omega’s pretty little hole.

“fuck cas, stop teasing and fuck me already”-dean begged, pushing his ass back against the alpha’s hand.

Cas chuckled before kissing his thigh softly, getting closer and closer to the omega’s pretty hole. The alpha began licking at dean’s entrance slowly, making the omega’s knees buckle.

“fuck cas, more, please”-Dean moaned

Slick ran down the back of Dean's thighs and cas’ chin, as the alpha began plunging his tongue deep inside the omega. Dean whimpered, gasping at the pleasure coursing through him. He tried pushing his ass back, but the alpha’s strong hands kept him from moving.

“oh my god”-the omega breathed out, moaning, grasping at the sheets as cas continued to eat the younger man’s ass out.

Cas moaned, sending vibrations up to Dean. “taste so good, princess, I could do this all night and all you could do was take it”- the alpha couldn’t believe how good the omega tasted. It was like a mix of cherry pie and apples and raspberries. It was better than he imagined.

Adding a finger next to his tongue, the alpha started stretching dean’s hole, prepping him to take his knot.

“can’t wait to be inside you”- cas said, still pumping one finger in and out of dean, slowly adding a second.

The omega moaned loud, clenching cas’ fingers “fuck cas, fuck me already”

Cas smiled “ in a minute sweetheart”- he continued to fuck dean with his fingers, searching for the right spot.

Dean threw his head back in pleasure, almost screaming.

“please cas, alpha, please fuck me!”- he begged

Cas smirked, slowly pulling his fingers out. He started positioning his cock against dean’s entrance, the head of his cock pushed against the omega’s hole. He slowly started to push in, letting the omega get adjusted to his girth.

The omega’s mouth was in a silent “o” as cas continued to push in, taking in the feeling of being full. The alpha tried his hardest not to come right then and there, feeling the heat of Dean, slowly envelop his throbbing length.

“Oh fuck dean, you’re so fucking tight”- the alpha groaned as Dean tried to push back on his cock, but cas kept him still, not wanting to hurt the omega.

“Oh fuck cas, you feel so big, fuck, I feel so full”- he moaned

Finally bottoming out, both men moaned with the pleasure. Cas pulled out almost all the way out before slamming back into Dean, pulling a loud broken moan from the omega.

His thrusts started shallow, taking it slow.

Dean was making the prettiest noises, moaning and whimpering like he was a professional porn star. Dean leaned up to kiss the alpha on the lips, licking into his mouth.

Cas moaned through the kiss, tightening the grip on dean’s hips. The omega deepened the kiss, moving with cas’ thrusts.

Cas continued to snap his hips forward, pounding into the omega’s tight hole, drawing loud moans and whimpers from the omega underneath him. Dean grasped at the sheets as cas nailed his prostate on every thrust, taking both of them closer to their orgasms.

“you like the way my cock feels, don’t you sweetheart?”-cas purred nibbling on dean’s neck.-“stretching you wide”

“o..oh, yes, fuck yes…”- the younger man sobbed, pleasure coursing through him.

“I love fucking your tight ass”-cas said, snapping his hips harder.

Dean threw his head back in pure ecstasy, grabbing at the pillows and sheets for leverage as cas thrust into him harshly.

“oh god!”-dean exlaimed.-“yes! Harder!”

“come on, baby,”-cas breathed.-“ I want the entire hell to know how loud you are, how much you like getting fucked hard”.

Dean grabbed the headboard for stability. It banged against the wall with every thrust cas made, his knot starting to swell.

 

 

The sound of skin slapping, the bed creaking, the loud moans and groans from the couple filled the room. The air was filled with the thickness of sex and hot breath.

Dean’s orgasm swelled in the pit of his stomach. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were little gasps of ‘uh, uh, uh, uh’. The closer he got to his orgasm, the higher his voice went.

“oh f…fuck cas, claim me, bite me, please alpha mate me”- he gasped and started to tighten around cas’ cock

“Oh fuck dean, you’re so beautiful like this”-cas moaned as he leaned down to nuzzle at the spot where dean’s neck met his shoulder and bit down hard drawing blood claiming the omega, making the younger man come on his stomach, his mouth slack, face in pure ecstasy.

Cas thrust into him faster, his orgasm approaching. His knot was starting to catch on the omega’s sensitive rim. He grabbed the omega’s hips, slamming him down to meet his erratic thrusts, he leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear

“your turn to bite me, sweetheart”

Dean nuzzled at his neck and bit down, claiming the alpha as his

“Oh fuck”- the alpha gritted out at the feeling of pain and pleasure as his not finally caught, hot come spilling into his mate.

Dean sighed at the feeling of being filled with come. they both stilled, breathing heavily as he continued to come inside dean. Cas tried holding himself up, not wanting to collapse on him.

The alpha moved them to lay on their sides while they waited for cas’ knot to go down. The alpha nuzzled at the mark on Dean's neck

“mine, my mate, my beautiful omega”

“yours, only yours”

Cas leaned in kissing dean softly and passionately, letting their tongues dance together.

“rest now, your transformation will take ad you’ll need rest, I’ll watch over you”-he said softly

“so tomorrow I’ll be a demon?”-dean asked, sleep laced in his voice

“yes, sleep now”- he heard the alpha say sleep now consuming him as he felt his body change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writting smut hoped you enjoyed it  
> -Z


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, with a little tail sex and some demon 101, the next two chapters will be about cas helping dean adjust to being a demon  
> -z

**The next morning**

 

 

Dean slowly stirred in the bed waking up surrounded by the most delicious scent he could muster, he felt a hand on wrapped possessively on his stomach, opening his eyes he noticed that his head was rested on cas’ chest and that the smell was coming from him.

He got up leaning on his arm and took a good look atbthe alpha next to him, his broad shoulders, chiseled chest and toned body, his unruly dark hair that looked like he got fucked six ways to Sunday, his pink chaped lips and furrued brows, the bite mark on his shoulder, dean’s mark, making him a little possessive, a troaty chuckle made him come out of his daydream.

“like what you see princess?”- cas asked with a raised eyebrow

“cocky much little alpha”

“this is a sight I like, so you could say that”- he leaned down and planted a kiss on the omega’s bite mark, making dean shiver.

“as much as I would like you pounding me into the mattress, we should take a bath, we’re sticky and I’m sore”- he said getting up

Cas got up grunting and moved to the bathroom

“fine, but later I’m gonna fuck you until you cant walk”-he punctuated it slapping dean’s ass and entering the bathroom turning on the hot water.

“princess first”

“Hm… cas, the fuck is this”-Dean said looking at his tail

“hm…. A tail?”

“no shit, why the fuck do I have a tail”- the tail was blood red and almost reached the floor with an arrow head shape in the end.

“because you’re a demon?”- cas was getting confused, of course, all demons had a tail dean should know that. on the other hand, dean didn’t know a this about demons so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“then why don’t you got one”

“I have, it's simply hidden”-he un-hid his tail- “see”

Dean looked at it for a bit, before getting under the warm water

“what’s it for, the tail I mean, what’s it do?”

“it can be used for many things, show a kind of emotion, bonding, fighting, sexual uses, among other things”

“wow, what do you mean by ‘sexual uses’”

“put your hands on the wall and open your legs”

“cas, now its not the time for shower sex”

“just trust me and do it”

“fine”- the omega said huffing and assuming the position bracing his hands on the wall and opening his legs.

“good boy”- cas traced up dean’s leg with his tail moving it slowly towards his hole, making the omega shiver.

 

He circled dean’s hole with the head of his tail without breaching it, Dean was leaking sick freely now.

“Oh fuck, that’s so fucking good”-Dean gasped as the alpha’s tail slowly entered his hole, passing his rim.

Cas started to thrust his tail in and out of dean making the omega gasp and moan.

“so pretty, princess”-the alpha purred, rubbing his thumb across the omega’s pretty little hole while fucking him with his tail.

"fuck cas, that feels so good”-Dean moaned, pushing his ass back against the alpha’s hand.

Cas chuckled before kissing his thigh softly, getting closer and closer to the omega’s pretty hole. The alpha began licking at dean’s entrance slowly, making the omega’s knees buckle.

“fuck cas, more, please”-Dean moaned

Slick ran down the back of Dean's thighs and cas’ chin, as the alpha began plunging his tongue deep inside the omega. Dean whimpered, gasping at the pleasure cursing through him. He tried pushing his ass back, but the alpha’s strong hands kept him from moving.

“oh my god”-the omega breathed out, moaning, clawing at the tiles as cas continued to eat dean’s ass out while his tail kept thrusting inside.

“come for me princess”

“fuck cas”- Dean said throwing his head back in pleasure, almost screaming as he came in long with stripes on he shower wall.

Cas slowly pulled his tail out earning a whine from Dean

“come on, let's finish showering and go eat some breakfast”- he said hugging the omega from behind

“so that’s one of the perks of a tail huh?”

“yes, we can do this again some other time if you like, it’s a good use during heats and in between knots”

“Oh, what other perks do I have has a demon?”

“how about this, we eat some food first then I’ll give you demon 101 okay?”

“fine, lead the way”

They exited the shower and began to dry themselves. after that cas pointed to the door right to the bed.

“that’s the walk-in closet, you’ll find some clothes in there”-he said entering through the door with dean trailing behind.

The closet was big, with black oak wood shelves and drawers full of suits, sweaters, dresses, tunics, plaid shirts, shirts, skinny jeans, ties, bows, shoes, and sneakers. there was a drawer full of panties and another one with lingerie, t-shirts, next to the bows and ties there was a thick black leather collar with a heart-shaped dog tag in the middle. next to it were a variety of rings, bracelets, elegant necklaces, and some chokers. one of them was a goth style chocker with a big blue diamond in the middle. There was a big black seat in the middle of the room.

 

 

 

 

“you’re not gonna make me wear the collar are you?”- dean asked a little curious.

“no, only when you want to have kinky sex, the only thing I want to see you wear all the time is this necklace, what do you think?”- cas said holding a necklace, it was a necklace and chocker combo. the chocker part and dark blue diamonds and little translucid ones in the middle of the blue ones. the necklace part was a simple silver cord with a light blue heart shaped diamond with tiny translucid ones adorning the heart.

 

 

**( the necklace is the combination of this two)**

 

 

“its simply beautiful”- the omega said gaping at the necklace

“may I?”- cas asked pointing at dean’s neck.

Dean turned around facing the big mirror in front of them and cas placed the necklace on the omega’s neck, the alpha then nipped at the mating mark releasing a possessive rumble.

“possessive bastard, that’s why you want me to wear it isn’t it?”-dean asked chuckling

“yes, I want everyone to see that you’re mine and that I don’t share, besides, it’s beautiful on you”

The omega chuckled a little and proceeded to pick his clothes, he chose some black knee ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt and a squared red and black plaid shirt and black combat boots, the necklace and his rings visibly and displayed for everyone to see.

The alpha chose a black shirt and blazer, some black skinny jeans and some black combat boot, the only color being his weeding ring.

They traded a deep kiss then went to the dining hall, when they entered it there were Two plates with pancakes on the table and some coffee, they sat face to face and started eating the food Missouri made, exchanging some small talk between one another after breakfast cas lead him to a room.

“this here is the library, you can come here whenever you want, and there are some books here I think you’ll like”-he said entering the room, the library was lit by a chandelier on the ceiling, the walls were full of books and there was a big sofa on a corner and a big desk next to it, the room had a peacefull setting.

Cas sat on the chair by the desk and pointed to the sofa, asking silently for dean to sit down

“so, demon 101?”- dean asked

“as a demon now, you have a tail as you know, you also have a increased sense of smell, your smell is the same one stronger now, you no longer have a soul, you wont age, basicly immortal now, you can change your eyes to black, see”-he flashed his eyes black-“ you have inhuman strenght and powers, you and I can always sense each other, increased stamina, that being, you can have sex any time you want and many times, don’t need rest in between rounds, no gag reflex, the alpha voice doesn’t work with you and an alpha cant make you submit or scare you, in the next weeks I’ll be helping you hide and show your tail, help you flash from black to green and green to black, use your power and making deals, when you’ll master all this I’ll take you upsairs with me to make a deal, as a test run”

“sounds good”

Cas grabbed a blade and gave it to dean, (the blade is ruby’s knife from SPN)

“here, this his a gift, every demon has his one blade for torturing and killing people, I’ve had this one made just for you”

“I love it, thanks cas”-he said stripping the knife on his thigh knife holster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so, this chapter and the next will be a little smaller then the others, its simply because this two will be focused in dean learning to be a demon and i'm not going to go in full depth of it but will go a little in depth, not much but the basic, it will be used as filler chapters, this one is gonna be explaining whats happening, the other will be by parts, showing what happens in those days with more detail, the next chapter will be posted before the 24th, at least sooner then that

“well, if you don’t mind I’m gonna have a meeting with Crowley, you can oversee it and take some notes, I’ll be teaching you everything you need to now and if Crowley is up to it so will he, you mind go looking for him and tell him I’m expecting him in my study?”

“no problem”.

Dean left the library to go look for the demon that got him in this whole thing, a thanks should be in order, not only did he help his king he also helped to dean gain a better life, he passed hallway to hallway and room to room looking for Crowley. he didn’t know where the bastard was until he decided to look in the dungeon, the guy might be taking a stress relief down there.

The dungeon was like the worst kind of nightmares, those who wouldn’t go away easily, Dean didn’t notice much during the first time he saw it, but now he was getting a little creeped out. the dungeon was like a sinister type of prison, with of course, the prison cells, the walls  were covered in blood and there were some bones on the floor of some of the cells, the only problem about it was definitly he blood gurgling screams coming from most of them. he walked down the hallway until he notices crowley’s figure in a holding cell where a man was hanging from the ceiling with, or in this case after crowley’s treatment, without skin, the omega entered the cell and called to him, making the alpha turn around.

“hello dean, what can I do for you at this fine moment?”- he asked, clothes and face full of blood

“cas said he wanted to have a talk with you about your reward’s and something else”

“Oh, I thought meg already told him what I wanted from him for finding you”

“she did, but he really wants to have a word with you in his study and asked me to come get you personally, so follow me”

Dean got out of the cell and started walking towards the library with Crowley in tow.

“so, tell me, dean, what´s it like to be a demon?”

“honestly?!, I thought it would change my personality a lot more, the only thing that change is that now I´ve got some improvements, like for instance, I can smell you now and my moods are like, I either want to kill something of fuck cas until his dick falls off”

“Hm… no need to worry, you´re still new, you just need to learn to control yourself, and get a grip of your new improvements, your soul is already tainted, now you just need to twist it and you´ll be a 100% demon”

“huh, cas said he was gonna train me and teach me how to control my powers, make deans and change my eyes and hide my tail”

After talking, Dean knocked on the library door, after earing a come in from cas. crowley and Dean entered the room, Dean made a beeline towards the chair next to cas and waited for the alpha to begin the meeting

“I assume you know why I´ve called you?”- he asked Crowley

“yes, dean already informed me you wanted to talk about my rewards and something else?”

“of course, meg told me you wanted her as a mate and a promotion, regarding meg, you can mate her as soon as you want with my blessing, as to the promotion, what kind of it is in your mind”

“well, for now it's only a simple deals demon, I can´t tell if someone is an omega, beta or alpha using smell, I initially thought dean was an alpha, I only noticed he was an omega when he told me so, I wish to be a crossroads demon, it’s a position I would like to fill and I can use smell to distinguish the second gender”

“you make a good point and you brought me dean so its only fair I give you those things you wish for, so starting now you’re a crossroads demon, you just need to sign this”-gives Crowley a paper-“ this paper contains the spell breaker for smell, as soon as you sign it your smell will come back to you”

“thank you, your highness, Dean said you wanted to talk about something else too, may I ask what about”

“yes, as you know, Dean is new to being a demon and since you´re now a crossroads demon I would like to ask you if its possible for you to teach him the basic notions of demon deals”

“it’s the least I can do, when shall we start?”

“tomorrow at least, I´ll be teaching him everything he needs to know in practical terms and with can teach him what he needs to know in theoretical terms, how´s it sound?”

“great, I´ll seek him tomorrow, if you excuse me, now, I´ve got a demon to mate and part you goodbye”- with that, Crowley left the library in order to find meg and left the two of them to discuss the proceedings.

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The next few days were filled with cas and Crowley taking turns teaching dean everything he needed to know about being a demon.

In the first two days it was filled with theoratical work, dean would learn the basic notions about demon deals and how to make them, crowley was a witty and sarcastic demon but made a hell of a good teacher (pun intended), he taught dean latin, enochian, basic spells and the writing and delivery on deals, dean at first couldn’t grasp it and messed up a few times, but after some failed attempts he finnaly made ends meet, it took at least 4 days for dean to be fluent in latin and enochian, and three days to be an expert in deal making, theoreticaly for now.

 After dean trained with Crowley the theoretical, he started to train with cas the practical part of being a demon.

The pratical part of being a demon was a not so hard to get a hang of, but it didn’t make it all that easy, it took dean at least two days just to properly hide his tail, when it took him in the minimum two hours to change his eyes from human like to demon like, overall, it took aproximatedly 5 solid days for dean to be 100% demon and to have a solid control of his powers, the four days after that where filled with dean and cas sparring, even though dean knew how to figth and kill, it was more of getting in touch with his new found demon hood, overall it took  a solid two weeks for dean to be deemed ready for a test trip upstairs.

Cas congratulated dean the night before the test trip with a very satisfactory pounding, showing dean how much stamina a demon truly has, by rimming him for two straight hours before fucking him and knotting him three times, suffice to say that seven orgasms later dean was sated and happy, falling into a dreamless sleep soon after the seventh one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be clips of those days, of what happened and how it happened, it will also contain the smut part,it will probably be smaller then my normal chapters, the chapter next to that will be focused on the trip upstairs and the meeting between dean and charlie, also the possible friendship between him and meg, of course also what it means to be queen exactly


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate for the latin poem, i do not know how accurate is the translation  
> -Z

**1º day** :

 

“okay, since I’ve got theoretical work with you, what are you gonna teach me today buddy?”

“latin and then enochian”

“hm… why?”

“if you must know, most of the deals are written in latin, it’s the native demon language, spells also work in latin, it’s the most basic’s thing you need to know now that you’re a demon”

“and enochian?”

“enochian is the language of the angels, they’re dicks by the way, they refuse to use either latin or english, prefering the use of enochian, and as queen, its your job as it’s castiel’s job to talk in enochian when they visit or seek a meeting, its to give you a vantage point towards them, because they thing they’re superior to us”

“so, basicly I’ve got to learn the demon language for pratical use and the dick’s with wings one because they’re lazy as shit and nose headed douchbags with a gigantic ego who cant bother to learn another laguage”

“pretty much yes, it also shows you have better culture then them”

“lets start this shit then, I’m a fast learner”

“yes, shall we, everything you need is in these books”-crowley said handing him some books-“ you just need to study them to become fluent, the best thing about a demon is that we’ve got a photographic memory”

“you’ve got to be shiting me, you litteraly have motherfucking _latin for dummies_  and _enochian for dummies_ , where the hell did you manage to come up with books like this?”

“this book where made a long time ago for people like you, humans who get turned into demons, so it saves us a lot of time”.

Dean spent the day reading and studing the latin books with crowley trying to get a notion of things and improving his memory.

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**2º day:**

 

“non timebo male, the fuck those that mean”

“its _non timebo mala,_ it means _I will not be afraid of evil things_ , pay attention dean”

“I hate this, its bullshit”

“try this one”- crowley says pointing to a page-“it’s a poem, repeat after me”

**“ _Sit scriptor stridentia pennis lamia_**

**_Hiberni condunt ubi sidera cantare cum banshees_.”**

 

“Sit scriptor stridentia pennis lamia

Hiberni condunt ubi sidera cantare cum banshees _”_

 

**_“_ _Sit Ghouls ingurgitant noctes_ **

**_Somniabunt, et ego servabo te salvum fortis._ **

**_Nocte et angelum_ **

**_Erat arcessere ab anima vestra lucem._ _”_ **

 

 _“_ Sit Ghouls ingurgitant noctes

Somniabunt, et ego servabo te salvum fortis.

Nocte et angelum

Erat arcessere ab anima vestra lucem _.”_

 

**_“_ _Transire tibi parietem faciem_ **

**_Somniabunt auxiliatus sum tibi omnino non est._ **

**_Et ossa venenum dentis,_ **

**_Infernisque a mortuis Surrexit,_ **

**_Imprimir PÃ ¡, Troglodytarum et loup, garou_ _”_ **

 

 _“_ Transire tibi parietem faciem

Somniabunt auxiliatus sum tibi omnino non est.

Et ossa venenum dentis,

Infernisque a mortuis Surrexit,

Imprimir PÃ ¡, Troglodytarum et loup, garou _”_

 

**_“Viri sánguinum, et simulacra vultus amo te,_ **

**_Fenestram in umbra umbram,_ **

**_In media Harpyis populabundus_ **

**_Coboli quaerimus tenera prædæ hostibus forent”_ **

 

 _“_ Viri sánguinum, et simulacra vultus amo te,

Fenestram in umbra umbram,

In media Harpyis populabundus

Coboli quaerimus tenera prædæ hostibus forent _”_

 

**_“Somniabunt et omnes ut auferat._ **

**_Et somnium nocte pavonis caudae equinae,_ **

**_Diamond Pectus spouter cete grandia et in agros.”_ **

 

 _“S_ omniabunt et omnes ut auferat.

Et somnium nocte pavonis caudae equinae,

Diamond Pectus spouter cete grandia et in agros _.”_

 

**_“Mala multa pauci,_ **

**_Sed somnis hac nocte et obumbrabit tibi.”_ **

 

 _“_ Mala multa pauci,

Sed somnis hac nocte et obumbrabit tibi _.”_

 

 _“_ very good dean, you’re improving a lot on your latin”

“what does it  mean?”

“it means, Let the vampire’s creaking wing

Hide the stars while banshees sing,

Let the ghouls gorge all night long,

Dreams will keep you safe and strong.

And should the angel come this night

To fetch your soul away from light.

Cross yourself, and face the wall

Dreams will help you not at all.

Skeletons with poison teeth,

Risen from the world beneath,

Ogre, troll, and loup-garou,

Bloody wraith who looks like you,

Shadow on the window shade,

Harpies in a midnight raid,

Goblins seeking tender prey,

Dreams will keep them all away.

Dream tonight of peacock tails,

Diamond fields and spouter whales.

Ills are many, blessings few,

But dreams tonight will shelter you.”

“it’s a nice poem”

“yes it is”

They read some more poems and texts, dean having some minimal difficulties but improving them.

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

In The third and fourth day crowley teached dean the basic notions of enochian, not giving much attention to it as latin but giving some depth, dean at first couldn’t grasp it, he found the language to be more difficult then latin by a milestone, the grammar and pronounciation of some words or even the prashing was a little complicated, overall, he was able to make use of those days and become semi fluent in enochian, being able to maintain a normal conversation and even translate some texts or poems thanks to his improved memory

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**The next three days (sort of)**

 

“plan C just flunked, what now?”

“maybe you should try plan D for dumbass”

“haha, very funny crowley, you’re lucky I like you or else I’d be already using the exorcise spell on your ass”

“enough chitchat, you’ve got a sommuning spell to finish”-crowley said leaving the room

Dean picked up the ingredients again and started the encantation once more, after the final words he waited until the bowl catched on fire and crowley appeared in the circle.

“finnaly, and it just took you three day, good job”

Yes, three days, three fucking days it took to finnaly be able to summon someone and to know how to write and make deals, three torturing days with no sex and and alpha who was a grade A asshole, but even with all of crowley’s faws, he was a good teacher”

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

“for you to be able to hide your tail or show it its just a matter of thinking, basicly you think about hiding or showing it and it happens, but for it to happen you need to first have a clear mind”

“easy for you to say doesn’t make it easy to do”

“yes it does, look”- cas closed his eyes to prove to dean that hiding his tail was the easiest thing to do.

“alraight, you proved your point”- dean continued to watch cas hide and show his tail, by the look of it it really was easy to do, but he knows that looks can be decieving

“your turn now”-he said watching dean intently

“m’kay, clear mind, clear mind”- dean closed his eyes and concentrated in having a clear mind, after a few minutes he felt his tail dissapear inside his body.

“that’s it, now show it”

Dean began concentrating agin, but this time in showing his tail, after some minutes he felt it appear.

“nice job, now you just need to practice a little”-with that he left dean alone to practice hiding and showing his tail.

It took him two days to do it without any effort

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

“now that you’ve got control of your tail and your eyes, we’ll be using this three days to engadge in sparring”

“cas did you forget that I can figth”

“no, I didn’t, I know how well you fight, but you’re a demon now, so you need to know how to use your improved strenght”

“oh… lets do it then”

In The last three days the alpha and the omega fought numerous times, some of those fight where won by dean and other by cas, some even ended in a tie, dean was able to use that time to improve his fighting skills and have control of his powers.

“now you’re a 100% demon, congratulations”-cas said when the last fight ended when dean was able to toss him through a wall

“nice, what´s my prize”-he asked seductively

“you’ll see”- cas winked-“ tommorow you and I will go upstairs for a test run”

“speaking of test run, when does your sister arrives?”

“Ironically also tommorow”

“oh, so, tommorow I’ve got a test run, I’ll meet your sister and learn what it means to be queen, did I got that right?”

“yes”

“great, it’s gonna be a full day”

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

**Later that night ( one hour and a half later and three orgasms  later)**

 

“alpha… please, alpha fuck me please”-dean begged with tears in his eyes from the overstimulation cas’ thongue had on his absused hole.

“come on sweetheart, one more then I’ll give you what you want”-the alpha said before plunging his thongue in the omega’s hole again.

“I can´t, please cas, please”- the omega keened and moaned when cas’ thongue brushed his sensitive prostate

“I know you can be a good boy dean”-cas whispered in dean’s ear kissing his way down to his hole again.

“I can´t, it´s too much, alpha I”- dean trembled coming a forth time

“that´s it, good boy”- cas leaned in to kiss the omega

“remind me to never ask you again how much stamina a demon has”-dean said chuckling

“I will”-the alpha said as he positioned his cock on the omega´s hole, the alpha thrusted

 Burying it to the hilt in one smooth move, making the omega gasp.

“oh… fuck cas, you’re so fucking big”- the omega moaned

The alpha started a punishing pace, knot already swelling.

“fuck dean, how the fuck are you still so tight”-the alpha moaned while pounding in and out of the omega’s slick hole with abandonment.

The smell of slick and sex was plugent in the room, the only sounds being dean’s moans and the sound of skin slapping skin

“fuck sweetheart, I could be inside you forever, so good”-cas said positioning his hips and thrusting hitting the omega’s prostate in every turn

“alpha, alpha please, right there please”-the omega moaned pushing his ass back meeting the alpha’s thrusts.

The alpha continued his punishing pace, knot catching at the omega’s rim in every turn, dean was a moaning mess under the alpha

“can’t fucking wait for your heat sweetheart, gonna fuck you full of pup’s”- the alpha moaned as his knot catched on dean’s rim, making the omega come sudently by the overstimulation, this made the alpha come, thick long ropes inside the omega.

“holy fuck, I never came so fucking hard my entire life”-dean moaned.

After coming, the alpha’s knot reduced and he started thrusting in and out of dean again, slick and come oozing out of the omega with every thrust

“fuck, you ready for round two this soon?”- dean asked bettween moans

“told you demon’s had a lot of stamina, one of the perks is the ability to fuck as many times as we want, alphas in particular control our knots”

“you’re shitting me right, how many times are you gonna knot me tonight?”

“two more times, so you might as well enjoy the ride”-the alpha smirked while speeding up his thrusts.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, my school started again and I hadn't had much time to write as much as I would love to  
> -z

Dean slowly stirred in the bed waking up, he felt a hand wrapped possessively on his stomach, in the days he spent with cas since the day he woke up mated to him he noticed how  the alpha was extremely possessive of dean, he wasn’t a knothead and trusted that the omega could protect himself, he was just proud of his mate and protective of him, sometimes a little too much.

opening his eyes he noticed that his head was rested on cas’ chest, he smirked and carefully without waking him up he got out of bed and put on his boxers and left the room to get some coffee for both of them, but particularly for cas, during those days he also noticed how the alpha hated mornings and couldn’t function without his coffee first.

He left the room chuckling to himself and closed the door quietly so to not wake up his mate, he went to the kitchen and found Missouri there, biding her a hello and getting two mugs of coffee quickly and leaving it, he passed the dining room quietly and was almost on the door when he noticed the red-headed girl sitting in at the table, he turned around to face her.

“who the fuck are you?”-he asked

“the fuck are you?”

“I asked first”-he said a little pissed

“Geez, who pissed in your cheerios”

“fuck this, it's too early in the morning to care”- he said leaving the room and entering the bedroom.

When he entered the room he noticed cas sitting in the bed looking at him

“morning sunshine, here take this before being a dick”-the omega said giving him his coffee

“thank sweetheart, you ready for today?”- he asked drinking his coffee

“as ready as I’ll ever be, by the way, whose the girl in the dining room?”

“who?”

“y’a know, short fire red hair, brown eyes, pissed off attitude”

“that would be Charlie, I thought they would only arrive tomorrow”

“apparently not”-Dean said walking towards the closet to dress something casual, he chose an all dark style, with some knee ripped skinny jeans, an AC/DC long-sleeved shirt and knee-high combat boots, the only colour on his outfit was the necklace and the ring.

He got out of the closet and sat on the bed playing on his phone while waiting for the alpha to dress up and leave, the alpha also chose an all dark outfit, with some simple skinny jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and some combat boots, after getting dressed they both left the room so dean could be properly introduced to cas’ sister and her mate.

“morning, I see you already met dean”-the alpha said while sitting on the table in front of the woman

“you could say that, who’s he by the way?”- she asked while Dean sat next to cas

“dean’s my mate”

“weren't you looking for an omega?”

“he’s an omega”

“bullshit, he looks like an alpha”

“can’t you smell me?”-dean asked a little pissed

“Nope, got the flu in Paris and I can’t smell shit, that’s why we got here early”

“when did you arrived?”

“last night, now, care to tell me how it happened?”

“Crowley found him and brought him to me”

“he didn’t mate you against your will did he?”-she asked looking at Dean intently

“the fuck, no, of course not, why did you think that?”

“simple, he was looking for someone like you for a long time and here you are suddenly”

“I’m here because it’s better than being upstairs”

 

“Okay, I believe you, so, how’s hell treating you?”

“better then I imagined actually”

“Hm… good to know, one thing though, star wars or star trek?”

“Duh… star wars”

“I like him, he’s a keeper”- she said turning to the alpha.

Breakfast was then filled with small talk until jody interrupted them informing them that the monthly audience was early this month due to the arrival of Dean and that most subjects were interested in meeting the new queen and some of them wanting to give offerings to him.

After finishing breakfast dean and Castiel walked off the dining room towards the throne room, upon entering the throne room they noticed the number of demons waiting for them there, they were at least 15 demons inside the room, some adults and some children.

cas grabbed dean’s hand and lead him towards his throne, Dean sat down facing the crowd while the alpha sat on the throne next to him and motioned the crowd to approach them.

“so, is this one of my duties as a queen? To receive people?”-he whispered in cas’ ear while the first demon approached them.

“yes, this is one of the basics, there are others like preparing a feast or a ball, and organizing festivals”-cas whispered back.

“my queen, its an honour to meet you, my child”-the demon points to the little girl beside him-“ wanted to give you a gift”-he turns to the little girl-“go on sweetly”

The little girl approached dean carefully and smiling at Dean, putting a little box in his hands

“it matches your eyes, I hope you like it your majesty”-she said with a small voice.

Dean opened the box and noticed that she gave him a simple emerald green braided cord bracelet, made by her by the looks of it.

“what’s your name little one?”

“I’m Sasha”

“well Sasha, I love it, in fact, why don’t you put it on my wrist so I don’t lose it?”-he said giving her the bracelet and handling her his left hand.

She put the bracelet on his wrist earning coo’s and awws from the people and hugging dean after it.

The rest of the morning was followed in the same way, people offering them gifts and congratulating them on their mating.

 

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Later that day**

Dean  decided to change his clothes before going upstairs for the test trial, he was supposed to make a deal with someone, but he was a little nervous at how the person would react due to him being an omega, he didn’t dwell too much on it, cas was gonna be next to him although invisible to the human eye and not to dean, he guessed it would help with his nervousness, he dressed quickly and left the room, cas was waiting for him at his office.

“you ready to go?”- he asked

“as ready as I’ll ever be”

“just remember, I’ll be by your side the whole time, if the guy starts saying anything about your second gender just intimidate him, it’ll work out fine I promise”

“Okay, so shall we go?”

Cas nodded and Dean snapped his fingers, appearing next to a man inside the crossroads,

The man looked the mid-fifties with dark hair and brown eyes.

“You summoned me?”- dean asked putting as much authority in his voice as possible

“no, I summoned a demon, not someone like you”-the man said sneering

“Look, buddy, enough with the bullshit, you summoned a demon and I’m here, so let's make this quick, and tell me what you want, I got more people to make deals with so chop chop”

The man looked defeated and signed

“my daughter is mated to a guy, he treats her like shit and I want him gone, can you do that?”

“I can but its gonna cost you”

“what do I have to give you in return?”

“your soul”

“My soul?”

“yes, your soul in exchange for the guy's death”

“Okay, I’ll do it, how do we seal it?”

“normally the deal would be sealed with a kiss, but since I’m mated you can simply sign with blood on this paper, one drop and the deal is completed”-dean says giving the man a piece of paper, the man hesitated before grabbing the paper and pinch his thumb letting a  drop of blood fall on the paper then giving it to dean, he did the same letting a drop of his blood fall on the paper.

“now, the deal is made, you have exactly 10 before I come back for your soul, the man will be dead until midnight today, by the way, how do you want him to die?”

“the worst and most painful possible way please”

“it shall be done, now go on with your life, remember, 10 years, not a day more, use your time wisely”- he said before snapping his fingers disappearing and returning to cas’  office

“you did very good dean, not bad for a beginner”

“Yeah, I know, now what do I do with this”-he said waving the paper in front of him

“don’t worry about it, I’ll give it to someone to take care of the guy”-he said taking the paper from dean’s hand and leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone has asked me if dean would see his family again and what would happen to Sam, I can say that he will, the next chapter will be in Sam's Pov regarding the time in which dean disappeared, the story will proceed in that way  
> -z


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Sam find dean? stick around to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in Sam's Pov, then dean's then sam's again  
> -z

**Sam’s Pov**

 

“what happened exactly, I don’t understand”- I asked the doctor, 10 minutes ago, my mother’s condition has improved drastically and her once milky skin had now a twinge o pink, the doctors rushed in and began to make every test known to man and told us she was cancer-free, I was baffled by it and dad even lost his words.

“we don’t know, her condition was terminal and this fast recovery its practically a miracle, you can take her home as soon as you want”.

When the doctor left, me and dad waited for her to wake up to give her the good news, suffice to say that when she waked up, the first thing she noticed one person missing, even though we didn’t care much to where Dean was, he was still her son, so it was obvious she was worried sick.

That had been two weeks ago, after she noticed he was missing, she fell into depression, barely eating and began sleeping in his room, dad was trilled when he heard dean was missing, yeah, he was a freak, but he’s still family, and I suspect that his dissapearing and the man with the dark raven hair and dark suit had something to do with my mother’s sudently recovery, I promissed her that I was gonna find him no matter what, since I made that promisse I’ve been retraicing his footsteeps until the last time I saw him in the hospital.

So that’s why I’m currently in his car reading the last book he ordered from the library, it’s some lore bok about demon summoning, for me it looks like a full load of crap, but the piece of paper with the spell in dean’s handwriting. After gathering everything I needed for the spell, I went to the crossroads and did everything it was written in it and waited.

After waiting five minutes someone appeared in front of me, I couldn’t believe it worked, at least now I could get some answers.

“what do you want?”-the demon asked

“who are you?”

“name’s Crowley, now tell me what do you want?”

“I’m here for a deal, I’m looking for my brother Dean Winchester, I’ll give you my soul”

“sorry, but I cant make a deal with you, you've got nothing to give me that I want”

“what about my soul, you’re a demon”

“your soul has no value to me, and I doubt any demon will make a deal with you”-with that he disappeared.

If the demon wouldn’t be any help, there was only in person in this goddamed world that would, he was the last result, the most feared rich  and powerful man in all of the united states, probably the whole world, for the right price he could get you anything you wanted, but first you had to find him. No one would dare cross him, making a deal with him was like making a deal with the devil, and I was desperate to find dean, not for me but for mom, she needed him now, and all I had to do was find Castiel Novak, the one person that could get you anything you needed for the right price, I just hoped I could find him and had something he would want, Castiel was his last and only hope to find dean.

                                                           -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

At least I had some luck, it only took me two days to find Castiel Novak and I booked a meeting with him in one of his companies, this one was just a few hours away from his house, so I took the Impala towards it.

As soon as I reached the coordinates and parked the car, I noticed the big building with the bold “ ** _Novak inc.”_** and entered through the front door, gave the receptionist my name and she indicated me to go to the twelfth floor, where Castiel's office was located.

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Dean’s pov ( but not in the first person like sams)**

 

“how about we go out for lunch today, I know a  wonderful restaurant near the building, we can go after my meeting, how does it sound”-cas asked between kisses.

“sounds good”

“what are you gonna do regarding your brother Sam?”

“I don’t know yet, I was lucky he summoned Crowley and he told him he could make a deal, but if its true that he’s looking for me I have to think if I want to see him or not”

“you should, even after everything, he’s still family and you disappeared suddenly, he probably just wants to know what happened to you”

“what if he goes to you, everyone knows how powerful you are and with the right price you can get anything for them, what if he goes to you, what are you gonna say to him? That you cant get what he wants or that I’m with you?”

“I’m not gonna say anything you don’t want me to say, just think about it okay, for me?”

“fine, I’ll think about it, meet you at your office?”

“yes, when you’re ready for lunch you can enter even if the meeting is still on, I don’t care much”-with that he gave Dean a goodbye kiss and left.

                                                        -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**sam's pov (again)**

I waited at least an hour for Castiel to show up. when he finally did, he just looked at me raised an eyebrow and nodded to enter the office, I followed him towards it and he sat in the chair behind the table and looked at me

“sit, lets begin this”-he said pointing his hand to the chair, I sat down and looked at him.

“I heard rumours about you”

He raised an eyebrow and asked

“What rumours?”

“that you’re very powerful and for the right price you can get anything someone wants”

“then you heard right, so?”

“Sam Winchester”- he raised an eyebrow at my name and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest

“Sam Winchester, what is it that you want, and make it quick, I’ve got lunch plans”

“You see, about two weeks ago my mother was sick with cancer and suddenly she was cured”

“and… what do I have to do with it”

“my brother went missing the day the doctors said she was cured”

“I still don’t know what any of it’s got to do with me”

“before he went missing he was talking to some raven-haired guy”

“and…”

“well, I think he’s got something to do with it”

“is this what you’re here for, you want me to find some black haired guy?”

“no, I want you to find my brother, Dean Winchester”

“and what do I get in return lets say if I do find your brother?”

“anything you want, look, you’re my last hope, I even tried to sell my soul”

“Hmm… I don’t think I can help you”

“please, you're my only hope”

Before Castiel could answer, there was a knock at the door.

“come in”- he said.

I wasn’t paying much attention to the door. when someone entered the office

“hey cas, are you busy or can we go”-the guy said, that voice was familiar and I noticed how the guy made Novak smile, so I decided to turn around and see who it was, it shocked me, right at the door, a little different from the last time I saw him, was dean, I was dumbfounded, I’ve been looking for him for two weeks and he suddenly appeared in front of me.

“dean?”- I asked incredulously

“Sammy?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so in this universe cas is not only the king of hell but also the most powerful man in the world, that's why he was the last chance of sam to find dean  
> also, cliffhanger  
> -z


	15. Chapter 15

**Sam’s Pov**

 

“dean?”

“Sammy?”.

I was incredulous, I’ve been looking for him for two or more weeks and now he’s right in front of me. I don’t have words to express how I feel, besides the fact that I’m angry and want awnsers, I also want to know how the fuck does he know castiel novak well enough to give him a nickname, the fact that he’s cozzy enough to call him cas makes my insides twist, he dissapeared one day for me to find him here living like nothing has happened like the fact that our mother was sick and he bailed on her and now that she’s recovered has entered a depression for the fact that her eldest son has dissapeared from the face of the earth, it simply makes me sick, even more is the fact that he’s apperently alive and kicking and didn’t even thought that probably his only family has been looking for him, we’ll not everyone in his family, I know for the fact that dad is happy that he’s out of our lives, I just want mom happy, so I’m entiteled to being angry, schratch that, I’m pissed, and I want some fucking awnsers right the fuck now.

“ ** _where the fuck have you been_**?”- I spat

“doesn’t matter, what’re you doing here?”- he answered me nonchalant

“looking for you, what do you think, you just disappeared out of thin air”

Well, you shouldn’t be here, so you can go now”

“I’m not going without you”

“tough shit, I ain't going nowhere, so you can just go”

“I told you I’m not going home without you, and I want some answers”

“and I told you I ain't going nowhere, why do you care so much suddenly?”

“mom’s been depressed since she left the hospital and heard that you disappeared, so I’m going to take you home with me”

“that was months ago, she should think I’m dead by now”

“that was only three weeks ago and she hasn’t left your room since”

“seriously?!”- he turned to Castiel “ shit, time does pass quickly downstairs”

Castiel only lift an eyebrow and answered in a gruff voice

“I told you time passes fairly quicker in hell than on hearth”

“y’a told me, I just thought you were shitting me”

“what do you mean hell?”- I had to ask, they weren't making any sense

“hell, as in actual hell, with demons, souls, all that shit”

“you’re telling me that you’ve been in hell all this time”

“yup”

“but, I tried to make a deal with a demon and he said he couldn’t, why?”

“let me guess, his name was Crowley”- cas asked me

“how did you know”

They simply started laughing until dean finally answered

“we know because Crowley is a good friend of mine and he told me you were looking for me so I asked him to not tell you what I wanted”

“how the hell do you know Crowley? Or how does he know him?”- I pointed to cas

“seriously, you don’t know?”

I just shook my head

“that’s priceless, you just tried to make a deal with the king of hell five minutes ago and you’re asking us how do we know a crossroads demon?”

“what? that’s impossible, Castiel is just the most powerful person in town”

“that’s because he’s a demon, or better yet, because he’s the king of hell, of course, he’s powerful”

“that’s why Crowley told me that I didn’t have anything that would beneficiate him if a made a deal isn't it?”

“yes, also because I told him not to help you, you see, you were all supposed to think I was dead, that was the deal”

“what deal?”

“doesn’t matter, you can go home and tell them you didn’t found me or that I died”

“I cant, I promised mom I would do anything it took to find you and bring you home, she’s really bad”

He huffed and signed dropping his shoulders

“I’ll think about it, you mind giving me a minute with cas here?”

I just nodded and left the room closing the door on my way out.

 

                                                         -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Dean’s Pov**

“cas really? why didn’t you tell me you were meeting sam?”

“I didn’t know his name before the meeting, but hey, he only found you because you came here”

“and whose fault is that hm?”

“I know, but I swear, I didn’t knew his name before he told me if I knew would you think I would meet with him”

“no, you wouldn’t”

“exactly, I wouldn’t, besides it was my secretary that scheduled the meeting, so the fault isn't entirely mine is it?”

“no, it's hers, you should fire your secretary by the way”

“and I will, so what now, what do you want to do about your brother?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really want to go back, but you heard him, my mom’s depressed because of me, I have to make things right, what do you think I should do?”

“come here”- he motioned the omega to sit on his lap- “ we can do whatever you want sweetheart, the decision is yours- he said leaning in and giving the omega a quick kiss on the lips

“not much we can do about it, I’m gonna think about it and then give him an answer”

“whatever you decide, I’ll back you up sweetheart”

“I know you will little alpha”- he said leaning in and kissing cas while treading a hand through his hair.

“now, let’s go to lunch, I’m getting hungry”-the alpha said breaking the kiss

“you mind if he comes with us?”-dean asked biting his lip

“not at all sweetheart, not. At. All.”

With that, they both grumpily got up and left the office.

 

                                                         -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

**Sam’s Pov**

 

I waited for them for aproxmatly five minutes until they came out of the office smilling and laughing, looking at them not having a care in the world, like there wasn’t anyone here besides them, I noticed how all the time I’ve been alive that I never saw my brother being so carefree before, he always had a sad face or a scowl present, not even on his birthday or the holydays have I seen him smile, that made a twinge of hurt in my heart, and made me realise how important dean his for me, how badly I’ve treated him, and I’ve decided to change that, starting now when they walked towards me, when they were next to me I noticed the dopey grin dean had and how castiel’s hair was a little more disbehealved then before, I was curious about it but I didn’t coment on it.

“so what now?”- I asked

“now, me and cas are going to lunch, you can come if you want”

“you don’t mind?”- I asked the alpha

“not my place to argue, he’s your brother, not mine, he’s the one who asked, so if he wants you to come with us, so I don’t mind”- he said.

With that, we left the building and walked across the street towards the restaurant.

While we were walking, I noticed how close my brother and the alpha where and how they were smiling at each other and looking at the other when the other wasn’t looking, it got my curiosity, so I decided to ask them at lunch.

The restaurant was full, but Castiel said something to a waiter and she escorted us towards a VIP room and gave us some menu’s, we sat down, cas and dean next to each other and me in front of them, so now I decided to give into my curiosity and ask them some questions.

“so, how do you know each other”- I asked

They just looked at each other for a second and I saw cas lifting an eyebrow and dean going, it looked like they were having a conversation only by facial features rather than words.

“you might as well tell him, he’s gonna find out sooner or later”-Dean said to cas still looking at the alpha.

“should I tell him or do you want to do it yourself, he’s your brother after all”

“fine, have it your way”

“thank you, sweetheart, you want to talk to him alone or”- **_you want my help_** was left unsaid

“you mind talking to Charlie and have her prepare our food while I talk to him?”

“not at all, I’ll be right back”- with that the alpha stood up and left the room, leaving me alone with dean, I looked at him for a minute and noticed the two rings on his finger, one black with a blood red diamond and one with a big blue diamond and several green little ones

“nice rings”- I said

He looked a little dumbfounded and then followed my line of sight and realization was present on his face

“Oh, that’s, cas gave them to me”

“he seems nice, you two look close”- I said taking a sip of water

“well, you should be, we’re married after all”- he said in a matter of fact tone that made me choke on the water

“ _ **what? Married? what the fuck?** _ Seriously”- I gaped at him

“well, according to demon traditions we’re bonded by blood and body, in human traditions it means we’re married and mated”

“how did that happen? I mean aren't demons immortal, and isn't he the king of hell, didn’t he already had a mate?”

“yes, demons are immortal, and its possible for a human to mate a demon, and he is the king, he simply didn’t have a mate”

“how? Why?”

“because there aren't many male omegas in the world, and he wanted one as a mate”

“but you’re human, and he’s a demon, he’s immortal, how did you two manage to mate”

“human-demon mating bonds are very common in hell, the human simply turns into a demon after the mating bite is placed”

“so you’re a demon now?and his mate? what does that make you?”

“yes, I’m a demon, and being his mate means I’m the queen of hell”

“that actually explains why Crowley was a dick to me when we met”

“Crowley is a dick to everyone except me and cas”

“because you’re the queen and he’s the king”

“more or less, its because he’s the king and because its thanks to me that he mated and now is a crossroads demon”

“what do you mean?”

“basically Crowley found me and anyone how found a male omega would basically win the demon lottery, it was a win-win situation, I won cas and he won meg and a promotion”

“when did this happen?”

“when I disappeared, it was the reason why I disappeared”

“and mom?”

“that was a gift from cas”

“Oh, so I should thank him shouldn’t I?”

“yes, you should”

“when I told you mom was depressed, I told me it was months ago, how long have you been a demon and in hell?”

“like three months give it or take”

“are you happy?”

“yes, I’m truly happy”- he said looking at cas when he was approaching the table

“have you told him?”-he asked

“yeah, I told him everything, well, not everything everything, I told him the most important stuff”

“I and have to thank you for saving our mother cas”

“well, that was a gift for dean so, you’re welcome”-he turned to dean-“ I ordered your favorite”- “then he turned to me- “I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered the same thing for you”

“thanks”

Lunch was filled with small talk and me and dean catching up on recent events, he and cas told me some things about their life, and I told them how mom was sad when she woke up and noticed dean wasn’t there, he looked a little guilty abot it, but besides that, lunch was enjoyable, by the end of it we talked a little and dean decided to have  dinner today and tell mom why he disapeared and to see her, he also said cas was going to with him because he didn’t trust dad and wanted to make sure he didn’t end up killing him, so cas was gonna act as a shield, because dean didn’t want to use his powers on jonh, that was an awesome thing a demon had, cas even offered to demonstrate his powers one day, we all agread to have dinner in hell, I was a little reluctant but dean promissed to come home with me and spend some time with mom before taking us to dinner, after the restaurant dean said goodbye to cas by leaning him and kissing him while treading one hand through his hair and one hand on his neck, and cas had his arms around dean’s waist pushing him flushed  towards himself, I noticed how my brother relaxed into him and how happy they were with each other, when they broke the kiss, cas left and I drove us home.

 

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

When we arrived at the house I went in first and dean followed me towards his old room, I knocked on the door earing a faint **_come in_**

“hey mom, I got something for you”-I said sitting on the bed looking at my mom

“what is it, honey?”- she asked me

Dean was leaning against the door looking uncertain at us

“look at the door”- I said quietly, she turned around and lift her head towards the door, looking wide-eyed and gaping like a fish

“hi mom”- Dean said

“Dean, honey, is that really you?”

“Yeah, it’s really me”

“how, why, I thought you were missing?”

“Sam found me and told me what happened, he kept his promise to you”

She got out of the bed in a flash and hugged dean

“I can't believe you’re here, where have you been?”

“I’ll tell you later okay, right now I just want to see you”

She turned to Sam and mouthed a **_thank you_** while hugging dean

“mom, Sammy told me you were depressed because of me, is that true?”

She nodded weakly and hugged him a little tighter

“none of that now okay, I’m here now, and I have someone I’d like you to meet”

“who is it, honey?”

“my mate”

“you’re mated?”

“yes, and I’d like you to meet him, I think you’ll like him”

“when I’m I gonna meet him?”

“tonight, I already told Sam and he’s gonna tell John, I want you all to have dinner with us, what do you think?”

“where are we gonna have dinner?”

“I’ll show you later okay, and after dinner, I’ll tell you why I disappeared deal?”

She nodded, they stayed like that for a while, dean wondering how she was gonna react when I would tell her he was a demon and that he was mated to the king of hell, I was more worried how dad would react to it, knowing John, not good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is bigger than my normal ones, first I wanted to make it a two-part chapter but then got bored so, here you have it a longer chapter than normal, enjoy  
> -z

**Later that day, Sam's Pov**

 

“hey dean?”

“Hm? What sam?”

“hum, how do you think dad is gonna react to cas?”

“honestly? Its gonna be bad, like really really bad”

“how are you gonna deal with it?”

“with yours and cas’ help”

“Oh, by the way, what’s the normal attire to have dinner with him?”

“Normally, we don’t care, but since it's not only me and him, you should put on a suit”

“Unfortunately I don’t exactly own a good suit”

“that’s easy to fix, one of the perks of being a demon is that you can get anything by snapping your fingers”-he snaps his fingers for emphasis and a suit appears-“see, easy peasy”

“no need to be a show-off geez”

“Nah, it’s all good, I do this all the time when I want pie, dries cas crazy”

“I figure, so what other stuff can you do as a demon?”

“a lot of cool shit like I can teleport, its how I come upstairs or go downstairs, increased strength, make things appear, stuff like that”

“sounds interesting”-I glance at my wristwatch after putting on the suit, noticing it was 7 pm already-“ what time should we leave?”

“as soon as John gets home we can go, but… I’ll drive, so you need to hand me the keys to the Impala”

“Okay, here”- I gave him the keys

“now, if you don’t mind me I’m gonna check on mom, okay, she still in my room ain't she?”

“yeah she is, good luck”

“thanks”

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Dean’s Pov**

 

When Dean left the room, he snapped his fingers to make a pink knee-length dress with embroidery and a bow tie at the waist appear. mary would be beautiful wearing this dress, he reached his old room and knocked on the door

“hey mom, I bought you something to wear tonight, hope you like it”-he said passing the dress to mary when she opened the door

“its beautiful honey, where did you get it?”

“you know that a magician never reveals his secrets”-he said with a smirk-“now, go try it on”.

 

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Sam’s Pov**

 

Dean was with mom in his room when I heard dad’s car pull up in the driveway, I went outside to break the news to him as see how he was gonna react, I waited for him to come to me

“hey dad, I have something to tell you”

“what is it sam”

“mom’s no longer depressed”

“really, she already forgot about him huh?”

“not exactly”

“so how?”

“I… I found dean, and brought… him home”

“you what?!”-he asked angry tone seeping in

“I found him, and brought him home”

“why did you waste your time with him, our life was better with him gone”

“no it wasn’t, mom’s been depressed since she left the hospital”

“but you shouldn’t be looking for him, you should've made her think he was dead and leave it alone”

We were both startled when a third voice belonging to dean spoke up

“No, Sam did the right thing, have you noticed mom, she’s almost as thin as when she was in the hospital”-he said walking closer to us and standing next to me-“if Sam hasn't found me she could be worse”

“but she isn't”-argued dad

“she isn't because Sam found me, I know you hate me, but tonight were all going out for dinner as a family, and you”-he thrust a finger in front of John-“are going to behave for mom”- with that he went inside the house and five seconds later came out with mom on his arm-“now, were all ready, go change so we can go”-he said dismissively.

After that dad went inside we hoped on the car and waited for him, after five minutes he came out and got in the car and we took off to where Dean was taking us.

 

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Dean’s Pov**

 

“you sure were in the right place?”-sam asked

“yes, I’m sure, now get out”- Dean said getting out of the car

“this is a church”

The building was  an abandoned church to be exact, it was a really old building basically falling by pieces

“yes I know it’s a church Samantha, but have a little faith”-he chuckled at his own inside joke-“ besides, have you noticed the irony behind it”

“Oh, seriously?!”-Sam asked confused

“Yeah, funny ain't it, who would’ve thought right”

They all left the car, with dean still chuckling a little, and entered the church, even though it was slowly degrading, the walls still held high, they passed the church altar and went through a hallway, at the end of the hallway they reaced a door with a burned blood colour with some sigils carved on the wood, dean fished a key from his pocket and opened the door, the door led to a halway made of stone, the longer they walked through the hallway, the more loud the screams were

“Sorry about that, this door is adjacent to the dungeon”-he said, and then suddenly shouted-“ HEY CROWLEY, MIND KEEPING IT DOWN, I’VE GOOT COMPANY HERE”

Five seconds later someone spoke up

“SORRY DARLIN’ BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN TO STOP, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JOIN ME”

Dean turned to his family-“if you don’t mind, we're gonna make a detour”- five seconds later-“COMING JACKASS”

They continued walking and then made a left turn, suddenly the screams were louder and there was a prison cell with a man inside it when dean went in and patted the man on the back

“so, who’s this sorry bastard?”-dean said pointing to the man chained to the ceiling

“Well, this here’s Alistair”

“what did he do, last I check he’s a demon, not a human”

“that, you’ve got to ask Castiel”

“shit, what he did to piss cas to the point where he’s getting tortured”

“you really have to ask him, be careful, he’s pretty angry, he practically stormed off after telling me to torture him”

“I will, by Crowley, say hi to Meg for me”- dean left the dungeon earing a grunt in return and the screams to pick up again.

“hum, dean, what would make cas that angry”-Sam asked

“some pretty bad shit”

They continued walking through hallways and reached a door that leads to a dining hall, inside the dining hall was a woman with short black hair that looked scared

“hey jody, what’s going on?”-dean asked hugging the woman

“ I…I don’t know, Castiel stormed inside, he looked furious, something happened, I’ve never seen him like that”-she said

“I’m gonna check on him, mind telling me where he is?”

“he’s in the study”

“thank you jody, you mind showing my family to their rooms while I check on him”-with that the woman left with Sam and his parents in the opposite direction of dean’s.

 

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

Dean knocked on the study’s door and hear a growled come in, he opened the door and entered the room closing it.

Cas was sitting at his desk with a pissed of look, dean went to him and sat down on his lap and kissed cas’ jaw

“hey cas, what happened to make you this mad?”

“I’m not mad dean, I’m fucking pissed”-the alpha growled

“calm down, tell me what happened”

“what happened was that Alistair talked about you”

“what do you mean, what did he say about me?”

“he said you weren't fit to be queen, that it shouldn’t be a male omega, that you weren't good for anything except bending over for alphas to take what they wanted, that you should've been a slave instead of mated to me”

“what the fuck, seriously?! Why the fuck would he say something like that, he’s been one of your most loyal tortures, why would he suddenly be talking shit about me?”

“because he’s jealous, he wants you and can't face that you’re mine, he wanted to make you his bitch”

“the dude’s crazy y’know that, every time I went to the dungeon he creeped me out, he said I needed a better alpha, one that could control me, I just ignored him every time he talked to me”

“I know, he told me something similar a couple of times, I wouldn’t budge though, I always thought he was joking”

“but what did he do to make you this pissed, to the point you put Crowley in charge of torturing him?”

“I’m not only gonna torture him, I’m also gonna kill him and put him on display in the throne room as a reminder that I don’t take kindly to people demining my mate”

“but why now?”

“I hear him talking about how he was gonna try to override my mating claim, that made me snap and all I saw was red”

“that little shit,y’know I wouldn’t leave you right?”

“I know, I didn’t want to kill him that quickly, that’s why I put Crowley torturing him and stormed off”

“and you also scared jody”

“I should apologise to her, what should I do?”

“apologise and give her a gift, maybe a dress or a vacation upstairs”

“or both”

“or both, in fact, make her take a vacation upstairs, I want to introduce her to my uncle Bobby, he’s been lonely since his wife died and I think he would love jody”

“that sounds nice”

“are you still angry?”

“a little, why, what do you have in mind?”-the alpha asked seductively

“I know a few things that would make you stop being mad”-he said nipping at cas’ jaw, while slick trailed down from his hole

“my, you’re being a naughty boy aren't you dean?”- castiel tseked-“maybe I should punish you”

the words made the omega shiver and moan, more slick oozing from his hole

“you’de like that wouldn’t you?”-the alpha asked kissing and nipping at dean’s neck

“yes alpha, please, I need it”-dean moaned

Castiel growled, causing a shiver to run down Dean's back, pushing more slick out of his body.

“please cas, I need it, please”-the omega begged

The Omega didn't even stand a chance. No sooner he was being shoved roughly back onto the desk, crinkling papers. A loud moan escaped him at the display of strength as the Alpha pushed himself between his legs, rubbing their clothed cocks together.

“come on alpha, I need your knot please”

With that the Alpha began tearing at Dean's clothing, exposing his heated skin to the air. The Omega's nipples were rock hard, along with his cock, standing proudly against his stomach. The sight that truly took his breath away, though, was the swollen and leaking hole, fluttering and so so empty.

Castiel hummed- “ You poor baby, look at how empty you are.”- He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dean's exposed neck, shuddering with his desperate breaths, “I'll fill you up nice and good.”

The Alpha plunged two fingers into the tight hole, easily pushing in all the way to the webbing on his fingers. The Omega howled at the feeling, clawing at the desk beneath him, trying to find purchase. His legs couldn't touch the ground, and Castiel loved the way that Dean was so reliant on him to find any sort of pleasure as he was unable to move properly. 

“c..cas, please, please, more, I need more”- the alpha growled at that, pushing in another finger, moving his mouth down to take a nipple into it, lavishing it with his tongue, causing the omega to wine and arch beneath him.

"So wet for me, baby, I bet you can't wait to have my cock inside of you, filling you up like no one else ever will."-  He fucked his fingers forward roughly, sucking marks on Dean's collarbone and neck. Finally, he pulled off of the omega, chuckling at the protest that received. He took a moment to enjoy the sight laid before him, Dean flushed so wonderfully out on his desk, legs open and shivering in anticipation, eyes fogged over in lust.

Castiel grabbed on to the omega’s hips, flipping him over, pushing his head into the desk with his hair grasped within his hand. Dean grasped on to the edge of the desk, canting his hips up in a display. Castiel, using his free hand, unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. He pushed the Omega's legs further apart, lining himself up with the quivering hole.

Before pushing in he leaned down to the Omega's ear, his blue tie trailing over the omega's spine, eliciting a shiver from him. Something about fucking dean while still fully clothed brought out some deep-seated primal satisfaction, dominating in even how much skin the Omega was allowed to enjoy.- “daddy. I want you to scream that name while I fuck you”

Dean let out a loud, long moan at the feeling of the huge cock filling him. He grappled at the edge of the desk, trying to push back into it, take all of it into his body. The feel of it inside of him scratched an itch he didn't realize had been bothering him today. It felt so so good, and he couldn't imagine ever needing anything but this right here, cas fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He scrabbled to gain his footing, but the way he was being held forced him to be on his toes, hips getting bruised by the hand holding them and face pushed into the desk by another.

He felt so completely dominated and it was fantastic.

Daddy…oh God now he had something else to scream out while being fucked by his mate, he didn’t even know cas had a daddy kink.

The alpha quickly set a punishing pace, sliding out slowly and fucking back in hard and fast. He hit something deep inside his body, pushing out noises Dean didn't even know he could make. "Cas....Oh, please please, right there, Cas!" The Omega knew he was babbling, but it all felt so good, and he never wanted this to end, even though he wasn’t submissive, dean loved to be dominated in the bedroom. He needed Cas to make him feel like this all the time, knew that no one would ever be able to make him feel the way he felt right at this moment, bent over a desk being fucked like a bitch in heat, spread out for the taking.

The Alpha growled out at the pretty sounds Dean made below him, loving the way the omega’s skin looked with Castiel's marks on it. “You take my cock so well, look at you impaled on it. You're so tight and hot inside, I’m gonna fuck you full of pups, you’re not getting out of this room until you’re bred up like a good little bitch”- Cas made sure to fuck forward hard to emphasize his words.

Dean was practically crying now, his own cock hard and untouched, hanging in the air. He wanted to touch so badly, but the position didn't allow him to reach for it, so he was at the mercy of the Alpha letting him come. Hiccups were making their way out of his system as the pleasure seemed to consume him. He continued his mantra of _Daddy_ , allowing some gasped  _please_ 's and  _Alpha_  through to entice the man to give him what he wanted. 

As Cas felt his knot begin to grow he reached down to lift up the omega's right leg, hooking his hand under his knee to give himself more leverage. His left hand moved down to the back of Dean's throat, keeping him pinned down beneath him. Now his bitch was spread out and begging, unable to move and just having to take everything he was given. The Alpha within roared at the victory of his catch. He let his knot tease the rim of the Omega's dripping hole, pushing it in as it fully formed.

Dean let out a scream at the sensation of the knot finally pushing inside of him and filling him up. Oh God, he needed it, he needed something, so close. Hot breathe ghosted over the back of his now-exposed neck. “come for me, sweetheart.” Teeth sank into his shoulder, and that was it, he was gone. Sensation wracked through his body, it felt as if he were being consumed by a tidal wave. He lost himself to the feeling, glowing within this perfect moment.

It felt as if he was fighting through a fog, hours later, although it was probably only minutes, to find himself in a new position. Dean was leaning back against a warm body, seated in a comfortable position. Cas had navigated them into a chair while he was lost and he hummed at the feeling of the Alpha filling him up.

“Are you back with us now?” The deep voice vibrated against his back.

He nodded tiredly, “Yes. That was...” Dean brought a hand up to trail lightly over the tender skin of his shoulder where a new bite mark stood proudly.

“possessive bastard”-Dean growled playfully

Castiel's arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on the opposite shoulder of the new bite.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away”

“so you were only in the heat of the moment when you said I was only leaving this room if I was bred up like a good little bitch?”-the omega asked with a playful grin and voice barely a whisper-“ because I’de like that, being pregnant with your pup I mean”

“you truly mean that?”- the hint of nervousness in cas’ voice

Now  _that_  is a more loaded question. Dean chewed his bottom lip, thinking it over. He could feel Cas become gradually tenser beneath him – up until he replied with a soft, “I mean it,” and then it all drained out of Castiel until they’re both loose-limbed, happiness permeating their combined scents.

“when can we start trying?”-dean asked while cas scented along his throat, then suddenly paused and sniffed again.

“we don’t need to”

“why not?”

The alpha placed a hand on Dean's stomach and kissed his mating mark

“because you’re already with pup sweetheart”

“really?!”

“really”

“how can you tell, this soon?”

“demons are different than humans, as soon as an omega demon gets pregnant their scent changes microscopy and their mate notices, that’s how I know you’re already pregnant, I can detect the subtle change in your scent thus I know you’re with pup”

“will the others notice my scent”

“no, they’ll notice when you’re further along, they will only know when you’re approximately two weeks along”

“that’s nice, would've thought you had it in you huh? Didn’t even have to wait for my heat to knock me up”

The omega smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss tender and so loving. He let out a sigh against the alpha’s warm lips.

“I love you cas”

“love you too sweetheart”

“we’re a little sappy arent we?”-that made the alpha chuckle

“for demons, yes we’re a little sappy indeed”

The omega hummed-“ by the way, Sam and my parents are here to have dinner with us if that’s okay with you?”-dean worried his teeth in his bottom lip

“of course its okay with me sweetheart, I would love to meet them”

“one thing at a time, first you need to get changed, I’m gonna go shower and put on the clothes I just took off, then when you’re ready, you can join us at the table”.

“Okay, you’re lucky I can control my knot so we can have quickies”-the alpha hummed slipping out of the omega and tucking himself into his pants.

Dean let out a small moan at the feeling of come and slick trailing down his thighs, he made a run for the bathroom and took a quick shower, after cleaning himself and dressing and leaving towards the dining room.

When he entered the dining room he noticed that Sam, Mary and John were already seated at the table

“sorry I’m late, took a little to calm cas down, the guy was pissed off”-Dean said when he approached them

“what happened”-Sam asked

“it’s between me and him, no offence Sammy”

“none taken”

“so where’s that friend of yours?”-john asked

“he’ll be here in a sec”

With that Castiel entered the dining hall through the doors

“dean, you assbut, you hid all of my normal suits so I had to wear this aberration didn’t you?”-cas asked. the alpha in question was wearing a pink sparkly three-piece suit

“you gotta say its pretty funny cas”-the omega snorted

“I’m gonna get revenge you dick”

The omega just hummed when the alpha approached dean’s family and sat down in a chair at the head of the table.

“so, presentations are in order, cas this are my parent's John and Mary Winchester, you already know Sam, guys this is Castiel”-the omega said

“Novak?”-john asked

Cas nodded

“I work for one of your companies”-John answered

 “which one, as you know, I own a lot of them?”-cas asked with a raised eyebrow

“the garage in Kansas”

“I know that one”

“and how do you know him?”-john asked pointing at dean

“that’s perhaps a story for another story, now, let's not let this food go to waste, shall we?”

“yes, let’s eat”-Dean said as Missouri came with the food

“its good to see you dean”-she said, then turned to his family-“ and you must be sam, Mary and John, he speaks highly of you, except John”

“figures the bitch would speak like that of me”-John muttered under his breath

“behave”-Dean growled

“what did you say to me boy”-John asked raising his voice

“he told you to behave, you’re in my home and I would appreciate if you treated my husband with respect”-cas answered calmly.

That made mary drop her fork suddenly and john to stand up abruptly

“HUSBAND?!”-he asked shocked-“YOU MARRIED THIS BITCH?!”-he pointed to dean-“WHAT KIND OF ALPHA ARE YOU?!”-he shouted

The last comment made cas stand up from the table

“THE KIND OF ALPHA THAT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DISRESPECT MY MATE”-cas growled furiously

“NOT ONLY YOU MARRIED THE BITCH BUT YOU ALSO MATED IT?”-john sneered

“REFRAIN FROM TREATING MY MATE LIKE HE’S A COMMON DOG OR I. WILL. SMITE. YOU.”

“I’LL TREAT HIM AS I PLEASE, HE’S NOTHING THAT A HOLE, A BREEDING TOOL”-John growled

“ENOUGH”-dean shouted and turned to john-“I’M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME AS IF I’M NOTHING, SO GUESS WHAT, NOT ONLY DID I MATED AND MARRY BUT I’M A DEMON”- dean growls looking straight into john’s eyes-“YEAH, I’M A DEMON, BLACK EYES TAIL AND ALL THAT SHIT, AND CAS HERE ISNT JUST THE MOST POWERFUL GUY IN AMERICA, HE’S ALSO THE KING OF HELL”-dean shouts missing the way mary’s face frezzes-“SURPRISE DAD, I’M MATED TO THE KING OF HELL”-he chuckles sarcasticly-“AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU”-he sneers thrusting a finger into john’s chest making him stumble a little backwards-“BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU TREATED ME WHEN I PRESENTEDED, BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU PUSHED ME ARLROUND, THE WAY YOU BEATED ME ABUSED ME VERBALLY, DEMENED ME, TOLD ME IT WAS MY FAULT MOM WAS DIYNG OF CANCER, SERIOUSLY, WHAT KIND OF FATHER TELLS HIS KID THAT HIS OWN MOTHER DYING OF A DISEASE IS HIS FAULT?!-“he shouted-“BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME DROVE TO COMMIT SUICIDE, DROVE TO TRY TO KILL MYSELF, BECAUSE LET’S FACE IT, WHO’VE GIVE A CRAP IF I DIED, YOU TOLD YOUR OWN SON THAT HE DESERVED TO DIE, YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING, WHEN MOM WAS DIYNG I DECIDED TO KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE, HELP MOM AND DISAPEAR, SO I TRIED TO SELL MY SOUL”-he sneered-“AND GUESS WHAT?! THAT GAVE ME CAS, SOMEONE WHO TREATS ME LIKE A PERSON, SO YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR CRITICISMS UP YOUR MUTHERFUCKING ASS AND  YOU’RE GONNA SHUT THE FUCK UP, SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR GODDAMED FOOD OR SO HELP ME I. WILL. FUCKING. END. YOU.”-dean growled breathing heavily

The room was quiet, mary and john where both wearing a face of shock at his admission, even Sam was shocked and gaping like a fish

“I would do what he tells you to, you don’t want to see him angry”-cas hummed calmy looking sharply at John with a look that said **_don’t even fucking try it_**

John just growled but sat down and began to eat his food again silently this time

“so he’s your mate, and you’re a demon?”-mary asked quietly, shock still laced down her face

Dean looked at the alpha with a smile tugging at his lips, he then looked at his mother

“Yeah, I’m also the queen of hell”-he said sincerely-“sorry I burst like that”

Marry just nodded in understanding- “okay, how did that happen, you being turned into a demon?”

“by mating him”-dean said matter of fact

“so you really tried to sell your soul for me?”

“yeah, but that backfired on me as you can see”

“he didn’t mate you against your will did he?”

“no, I actually wanted this, and he cured you as a gift for me, so I’m thankful for that”

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with sam, dean, mary and Castiel engaging in small talk, some about deans life and his wedding, John spent the rest of the dinner silent against his will, only because when he tried to speak mary, sam, dean, and Castiel looked at him sharply and angrily, when they finished dinner Missouri brought them some apple pie and dean just smirked and thanked her making cas roll his eyes

“how is it that you can make that woman give you any kind of food?”-cas asked

“she loves me”-the omega answered cheekily

“sure she does”-the alpha huffed.

“you just jealous”

Cas just hummed and sipped his coffee, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, it's getting late and we should probably get out of your hair”-Sam said while getting up

“actually sam, why don’t you just stay the night, I can ask jody to prepare a room for you?”-cas asked

“we wouldn’t want to bother you”-Mary said quietly

“Nonsense, you wouldn't be a bother mary”

“in that case, thank you for your hospitality”

Cas just smiled and got up- “I’m going to find jody and apologise to her for my actions earlier today”

“don’t forget what we talked about”-dean said

Cas just nodded and left the room.

 

  -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Later, mary’s Pov**

 

After dean’s outburst I was bafled, I couldn’t believe how john has treated him, his own son, I was furious by his behaviour, but also guilty, because I too treated him like he was nothing, I sincerely thought that it was how someone normally treated an omega, I havent seen an omega before dean, john has, so I thought that’s how everyone treated an omega, how wrong I was, to even think about the way I treated dean makes me sick when all he ever did was take care of mee in more ways than necessary, I know I cant change the past, but at least I can change the future, I owe it to him, if I want him to let me be in his life I need to change me views and stop believing everything john says, it all started with him, I’m sick of it, I’m done with his bulshit, I finally noticed how dean never smilled in front of us, he’s changed a lot, he’s happier now, he happy with cas, and I can put asside the whole being a demon and queen of hell aside, I just want him back in my life, I’ve missed him a lot. if John doesn’t change the way he sees or talks to dean I’m afraid I’ll have to choose a side and that won't be pretty, that’s why after being led to our room I decided to have a heart-to-heart talk with John, let's hope he can reason with me.

“how could you treat him like that, your own son”-I hissed

“he ain't our son mary, not since he”-he started, but I interrupted him

“since he presented an omega?”

“yes, since he did that, he lost the right to be our son”

“he hasn't changed, just because he’s an omega doesn’t make him different, he’s still dean”

“dean wasn’t supposed to be a bitch in the first place, he was supposed to be an alpha, that’s why I trained him to be, not this”

“TRAINED HIM?!”-I shouted- “YOU DIDN’T TRAIN HIM, YOU TORTURED HIM AND ABUSED HIM”

“HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A STRONG ALPHA, NOT SOME LITTLE BITCH”-he growled

“YOU KNOW YOU CANT CHOOSE WHAT YOU PRESENT AS JOHN, HE’S STILL OUR SON NO MATTER WHAT HE PRESENTED AS”

“I REFUSE TO CALL THAT BITCH OUR SON, HE’S NOTHING BUT A BREEDER”

“YOU’VE GOT TWO CHOICES HERE JOHN, EITHER YOU ACCEPT OUR SON AND BECOME A PART OF HIS FAMILY OR I’LL LEAVE YOU, DON’T MAKE ME CHOOSE SIDES, BUT IF DEAN LETS ME BE A PART OF HIS FAMILY I’LL GLADLY CHOOSE HIM, CHOOSE JOHN, EITHER WE ARE A FAMILY OR NOT”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT MARY, YOU’RE GONNA CHOOSE HIM OVER ME, YOUR MATE?”

“YES, I NEVER SAW DEAN SMILE BEFORE AS HE SMILES WITH CAS, AND IM NOT GONNA LOSE HIM AGAIN, SO CHOOSE, FAMILY OR NOT, WHAT’S IT GONNA BE”

“I REFUSE TO CALL HIM MY SON”

“THEN LEAVE JOHN, LET US BE HAPPY”

“YOU CANT BE SERIOUS”

“LEAVE, NOW”- I shouted on the verge of tears

With that John left the room, probably also leaving hell, I sat down on the bed and let the tears fall down, I sobbed for at least five minutes until I heard a knock on the door and Sam entered the room

“hi mom, I heard the fight, are you okay?”-he asked me

“I will be sam, I will be”

“what’s gonna happen now?”

“I don’t know, I’m gonna apologise to dean and see if he still wants me in his life”

“I know he will, he loves you a lot”

I was about to speak when we heard a thump on the wall and groans coming from the other room.

“HEY GUYS, MIND KEEPING IT DOWN, WE DON’T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU´RE DOING”-Sam shouted playfully

“NO PROMISES SAMMY”-was the answer that came from the wall

“do they do this all the time?”-I asked

“I don’t know, when we were at lunch they were fucking each other with their eyes, so I think it is”

“they do love each other don’t they”-I chuckled

“yeah they do, a lot, someday I want to have what Dean has with cas”

“someday you will”

“FUCK DADDY, HARDER PLEASE”- we heard dean moan from the other room followed by a growl, probably from cas

“Maybe you should sleep in my room, I don’t know how long they’ll be at it”-Sam said

I just nodded and got up, following Sam into his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mutherfucking angst, a little smut and mpreg in the middle, this chapter is completed, the questions about why mary and sam where suddenly so nice to dean being answered and John leaving the picture, however, this story isn't finished yet, more to come  
> -z


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter, school has been killing me and I havent had proper time to write, this fic is almost ending, I pretent to write it in a total of 22 chapter, its only a prevision, it may have more than 22 chapters, I saw some of the coments and ideas people gave me and some of them I liked and I'm thinking of putting some off them in it, after finishing this fic i'll be focusing on my other one sucker for pain, it will be a joker/harley quinn au where cas is the joker and dean is harley,it will have a lot of trigger warnings if any one wants to check it I'll be leaving the link in the end notes, hope you like it  
> -z

**Dean’s pov (same day)**

 

“cas, please, need your cock.”-dean’s voice was slightly muffled by the pillow, to hide half the embarrassing sounds coming from his throat.

“I know you do,”- Cas’ hand wandered around to the front, resting on his belly.  “sweetheart.”

Dean, normally, would have some snarky response to the pet name, but he couldn’t give a fuck at this point.  Instead, he nodded, and agreed, -“All yours,” -hoping it’d get him going.

It worked.

The next thing he knew, cas had pinned him to the wall and then what he felt, was Cas’ cock, sliding through the sloppy mess between his thighs.  Then the slippery, thick head circling his rim.  The alpha switched his hold, to Dean’s hips, once he was lined up and slowly sank into his body.

Dean let out a sharp exhale of relief when their bodies connected, and he felt full of his mate’s dick.  He arched his back again, to feel him even deeper, and Cas moaned when Dean swiveled his hips - just how he liked it.

He suddenly heard Sammy shout

“HEY GUYS, MIND KEEPING IT DOWN, WE DON’T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU´RE DOING”

“NO PROMISES SAMMY”-was his answer, probably because of the dick currently in his hole.

As soon as he caught his breath, the alpha slowly started pulling out and setting a pace - while his hands wandered and grabbed  Dean’s thighs for leverage.  Every thrust reached deeper than the last and had him reeling in a whole different way.  Maybe it also had to do with the words coming out of Cas’ mouth.

“God, you’ll look so gorgeous round and soft with my pup,”- he growled with a possessive tone.

For some strange reason, Dean was ridiculously turned on by that thought, slamming back to meet every thrust.  Especially, when Cas’ hand cupped his stomach so gently, while the pace turned brutal.

“FUCK DADDY, HARDER PLEASE”- he shouted

That made the alpha’s thrusts increase in a brutal and possessive pace.

“Gonna keep breeding you, over and over, baby.”-he growled

It was something primitive that had him mewling out,- “Anything you want, alpha.”

Dean hadn’t even noticed that Cas’ knot was already inside him - he was caught up in this strange fantasy while getting closer and closer to falling off the ledge.

“Ready for me to fill you up?”- He demanded, draping his body over Dean’s, his teeth scraping the skin of his mate's shoulder, rough enough to draw blood.

“Wanna milk you dry,”- was Dean’s shaky answer before he blew his load all over the alpha’s chest and stomach.

He could feel Cas’ knot swell and hear him shout out, as he pounded into him a few more times, before maneuvering them both onto the bed.

While Dean was catching his breath, he swiveled his pelvis against Cas’ knot, pulling another orgasm from the alpha.  Cas was clutching him and trying to muffling his moans against Dean’s back.

With a cocky smile on his face, Dean teased, still panting a little, -“Thought you were gonna fill me up?”

The alpha huffed a chuckle and pressed a few tender kisses to the abused flesh on Dean’s shoulder, which would certainly leave a mark. Then, he commented,- “I believe I already have,”- as he brushed his hand over the bulge in dean’s stomach, which the omega knew he couldn’t leave alone, Especially at night. And more so now that dean’s pregnant.

Cas never slept without protectively draping his arm possessively around the omega's middle.

“True,”-Dean tilted his chin back because he wanted a  _real_  kiss.  He didn't want his damn shoulder getting all the attention.

Cas eagerly obliged.

They were lazy and languid, everything Dean wanted and more.  Until they were cut off by a tell-tale yawn.

A smirk tugged on Cas’ face as he pointed out,- “I think I’ve finally fucked you into oblivion.”

“I think  _you’ve_  developed a breeding kink.”-Dean teased right back, with no malice in his voice.

“I think…”- Cas didn’t have a good retort. - “I think you’re correct.”-  Then, after a slight pause, he added in,- “I can’t wait for our family.”

 

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

The next day, **Sam’s Pov**

 

After me and mom wake up and get dressed in some clothes someone, probably a maid left in a chair by the bed we decided to get some breakfast, we left the room and when we reached the dining room we noticed that there were only cas inside, Dean wasn’t next to him and we didn’t know why, he was casually reading a book and sipping his coffee, I cleared my throat and he looked at us, forgetting his book whatsoever.

“good morning, I hope the rooms at your disposal where somewhat good?”- he asked

“they were wonderful, except for the noise coming from mom’s room, she had to sleep with me”- I said smirking a little, that made the alpha choke on his coffee

“I’m sorry about the noise, sometimes dean can be a little loud”

“does it happen every day?”-mom asked

“Sometimes, it depends, demons have a stronger libido then humans”

“I don’t even what to know what a rut or heat is like for a demon”- I chuckled

“it depends, for example, if you have a mate it can be very pleasurable if you don’t have one it can be the worse thing ever, demon biology it’s a little different than a human’s”

“how so?”- I found myself asking, I got a little curious

“a human alpha has at least a rut every four months right?”-the alpha asked

“Yeah, they’re a real bitch if you ask me”

“well, a demon alpha only has two ruts a year”

“seriously, only two?”

The alpha nodded

“and a human omega has at least  one heat every two months when a demon omega only has three heats a year”

“but how can they get pregnant with only three heats a year?”

“as a contrary to popular belief an omega regardless if its human or demon can get pregnant outside of a heat”

“but if they don’t want to they can use birth control right?”

“yes, but birth control doesn't work with demons, neither do suppressants”

“but that way a demon could get pregnant right after having birth”

“its not that simple, the demon omega has a set of caractristics that a human one doesent, like for egxample, a demon omega can choose to have a heat or not and if he or she want pups they enter a sorth of cycle, like a heat but it doesent have the need to be knotted or a fever, its simply a peak in their scent that indicates they’re fertile and want it, it prevents an accidental pregnancy, also, if they don’t want to they cant get pregnant during a heat, it has all to do with the mind set of the omega and his wishes”

“seriously, so like for example, Dean can only get pregnant if he truly wants it? Like you cant force him to?”

“I cant nor would want to force anything on your brother, only if it's on his own free will, like our mating, the omega or beta have to truly want it and consent it or the bond doesn't take and the bite fades in a few days”

“what about the alpha voice”

“demons are immune to it, a demon omega is as strong as a human alpha, perhaps even stronger, we haven't tested that part”

“shit, so dean could be stronger than me”

“he can even be stronger than your father, by the way, where is John?”

“he left after we had a fight about dean”-mom answered

“my condolences, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want”

“that’s very kind of you, but we don’t want to bother”

“its no bother, in fact, I think Dean would love to have you here”- as in speaking of the devil, dean appeared from the door and sauntered towards the alpha

“dean would want to what?”- he asked

“to have your mother stay here as long as she wants”

“I would love that just don’t want John here”

“you won't, he left yesterday after we had a fight”

“I’m sorry about it if you want I can show you around later, would you like that mom?”

“I would love to honey”

“by the way dean, don’t forget to give them the good news”- cas said kissing the omega

“mom, sam, I’m pregnant”

“really? How did that happen?”

“Hm… it does not know Samantha, how does it happen”- the sarcasm was prominent in his voice

“cas I thought omegas could only get pregnant if they wanted”

“I assure you sam, it only happened because Dean wanted, I told you that an omega would have a fertility cycle if they wanted to be impregnated, as it turns out, your brother's cycle was yesterday before dinner”- the alpha answered

“but how, I didn't smell anything on him yesterday”

“only their mates can smell it, Dean was already pregnant when we had dinner”

“TMI dude, TMI, but if you only got him pregnant yesterday how do you know for sure”

“demons are very different from humans, a demon’s pregnancy only lasts a month in demons, we have cognitive function when an omega is in heat or an alpha is in rut, it ensures nothing bad happens during those times, an omega’s pregnancy can be detected by their mate within minutes, me and dean know where the other his at all times because of our bond, we can share emotions and thoughts, and much more”

“it really sounds awesome being a demon doesn't it Sammy?”

“it sure does dean, it sure does”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I promised, here is the link for my other fic sucker for pain, if you want to you can also read it on wattpad, I'll be leaving the link for the two platforms, wattpad, and ao3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441248/chapters/30807126
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/525082208-sucker-for-pain-prologue


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is almost ending, after that, I will be editing it and then will be engaging in others

 "speaking of pregnancy, shouldn't dean visit a doctor or something?-mary asked

 

"yes, he should, I will need to talk to Pamela about it, she?s our doctor"-the alpha answered

 

"can I come? I'm a nurse, I can help her sometimes. that is if she wants of course" 

 

"I'm sure she will appreciate it, few people around here who know medicine"

 

"how about this. after breakfast, you and mom will go visit Pam. while I and Sammy will explore a bit."-the omega said taking a bite of his breakfast.

 

"sounds good to me sweetheart."

 

after finishing a rather calm breakfast, the Winchester/Novak group split up.

mary and cas towards the infirmary to visit Pam, and the brothers to wonder around hell.

after the brothers left the dining hall, cas, and his mother-in-law. (by human traditions) made their way towards the infirmary room. as soon as they entered it, they were received by a shock of red hair.  

 

"heya cas, what can I do for you?"- charlie asked her brother.  

 

"I need information about male omega's pregnancy's sister"-was the answer she got.

 

"why? oh- wait? is he? is dean?..."- she didn't have time to finish talking before letting out a loud screech. 

 

"yes, he is"

 

"oh. my. god. how long? "-she asked

 

"a day, but I wanted to talk to you about it, I want to expect from the pregnancy" 

 

"well, since Dean is a demon and not a human. he won't have the normal pregnancy symptoms. like: fatigue, morning sickness, back pain etc. but he will have a pregnant heat, so you have to be ready for that"- she winked  

 

"what else?"  

 

"well, omega's tend to have many children, so perhaps you'll have twins. but to be sure he needs an ultrasound, so come back. let's say? next week, by then we will be sure and we can figure out the sex." 

 

"sounds good, I'll talk to him." 

                                                 -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

**meanwhile with the brothers**

  

after they left the dining hall, dean and sam strolled through hell.

 

"so, you like being a demon?"-sam asked 

 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, plus, I can do what I want."  

 

"how does someone become a demon?

 

"dammit Sammy, what's with the 25 questions?" 

 

"I'm curious okay, I never believed demons existed and later I find out that not only they do, my brother is also one" 

 

" just  curious huh?" 

 

"yes, curious, is that so hard to believe?"  

 

"or do you also want to become one?"

 

"what?" 

 

"do you want to become a demon Sammy? a spawn of evil? an abomination?"- dean teased

 

"I just got you back, I ain't gonna lose you again, so if becoming a demon will guaranty me that I don't lose you ever again. then yes. I want to become a demon." 

 

"Okay then"- he then turned and continued walking towards the library. 

 

"okay? what do you mean okay?" 

 

"I'll talk to cas later about you and mom getting turned, see his opinion and yours on this. we'll all talk about it during dinner, sound good?" 

 

"yeah, sounds good, by the way, where are we going?"

 

"I already figured you might want to become a demon so we're going to the library" 

 

"dude, you've got a library?" 

 

"among other stuff, its right here"-he said opening the door. 

 

the omega entered the library first and sat down in a table by the corner waiting for sam.  

as soon as Sam entered the place his eye widened.

 

"shit, this place is freaking huge"  

 

"feel free to explore all you want. but if you want demon lore, you'll find a black book in that shelf"- he pointed to one of the shelves. 

 

"thanks, exactly how many books does cas own" 

 

"about 2000 give or take, I never counted them"

 

"as he read them all?"-the bitch face sam earned from his brother said that yes, the alpha indeed has read all the books.  

 

after finding the book dean was talking about, Sam walked towards his brother and sat in a chair opposite to Dean.

he then began reading the lore book.

 

**_"God created the humans, giving them also the sub-gender alpha/omega and beta like the angels. After they were evolved, God created a paradise on Earth called the garden of Eden. He placed humanity in the Garden and declared them his favorite creations._ **

  ** _He told all the angels in Heaven to bow down before the humans, and serve them. the alpha archangel Lucifer refused to bow down before a species that was younger. and inferior to him. He claimed that they were "flawed, and murderous." He declared war against God and was cast down to Earth._**

**_God placed Gadreel (his most trusted angel) to guard Eden against the fallen Lucifer. Lucifer somehow managed to break past Gadreel's defense and sneaked into the garden. As a payback to God. he corrupted the soul of an omega named Lilith, and made her into the first demon, and later the queen of hell._**  

**_Lucifer. still in the garden, corrupted the minds of the humans. and tricked Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. God cast humanity out of the Garden for disobeying him._**

**_Following the creation of Lilith. Lucifer mated her making Lilith the queen of hell, after some time she gave him a son and a daughter. Castiel James Novak and Celeste Charlotte Novak. These would become known as the princes of hell. and were Lucifer's heirs and generals of demonic armies._ **

**_Castiel later became the king of hell. after Lucifer's death in the hands of the archangel Michael._**  

**_Adam and Eve had two sons, named Alistair and Azazel. Lucifer was able to manipulate Azazel into listening to him, rather than God. Alistair saw what Lucifer was doing, and offered his own soul so that Azazel could go to heaven. Lucifer agreed to the deal, but Alistair had to be the one to kill Azazel. he later became the best torturer in hell._**  

**_alistair obeyed and was given a task in return. This task would transform Alistair into a demon. On Lucifer's orders. alistair tortured and twisted more souls. thus creating more demons, creating an army known as the knights of hell._**

**_In retaliation, God entrusted Michael with the task of killing Lucifer. for which he had to dip his fire sword in demon blood to be successful, he also had to break all the 66 seals of hell. ironically, the last seal that needed to be broken, was the death of Lilith. the first demon he created, and the reason he was placed in hell._**

**_At some point before being into war with heaven. Lucifer created the two princes of hell Castiel and Charlie to serve as the rightful heirs to his throne. and to lead demonic armies in the war against heaven._**

**_Soon after, wicked and evil humans would be sentenced to Hell upon death. There, their souls were tortured, twisted and corrupted, and they became demons. Some of these demons were created by making deals on Earth. condemning more souls to Hell, where they too would be corrupted into demons. others were turned into demons by mating one._**

_**the mating of a human with a demon would mix their essences together thus twisting the human's soul. and thus binding them with the demon.**_

 

after he finished the page sam turned to Dean.

 

"so, what is this book about?" 

 

"that book"- dean said pointing towards the book-" is the story of how hell and demons were created. its  basically  "what to do when you're a demon for dummies". and it has everything a demon has to know."

 

"so my options to become a demon is either selling my soul or marry one? that doesn't sound promising."

  

"its the rules Sammy, I don't make them.  just  follow them." 

 

"isn't there another way?"

 

"there is but you won't like it" 

 

"what is it then?"

 

"turn to page 394".

 

sam huffed but opened the book on the page his brother mentioned.  

 

"now what?"

 

"paragraph 2, line 35."

 

sam skimmed the page until he found the line and began reading aloud. 

 

**_"a soul that_ _shall want_ _to become twisted, if not by mating or a deal._** ** _must ask for mercy, for it shall torture. only a twisted soul shall willingly bring harm to another soul. only then will it fall in the depths of hell and become demonized. if said soul engages in this task it shall be sealed inside its vessel. and said vessel shall_ ** **_become one of the damned_ _."_** \- sam looked shocked and turned to Dean.

"so what does this mean" 

 

"it means you'll have to hurt someone badly to become a demon. that's why I think a deal will be the best way if you and mom want to become demons".  

 

"we need to talk to her and ask her opinion about all this."

 

"Yeah, but later deal?"

 

 "yeah, later at lunch or dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is almost ending, if anyone wants, I have other fics if anyone wants to read them. after this fic is finished I will probably post time stamps or one-shots about this fic.  
> -z

** later that day (still dean's pov) **

 

after reading some more books about demons. sam and dean were interrupted by jody calling them for lunch. after jody left the library, dean and Sam began to put the books in their places.

"do you think we should do it?"- sam asked.

"do what?"

"become a demon, do you think me and mom should do it?. I mean, won't it screw up our souls?"

" seriously Sammy? of course it'll screw up your souls, did you forget what was in that book, how do you think demons  are created ?. by magic?"

"that's not what I meant by screwing up our souls. I mean, will it mess us up to the point where we're no longer ourselves. where we're us but 

"evil us"."- he asked  literally using goddamed finger quotes.

"I'm still me aren't I?. and I'm a demon, it will only do that to you if you let it. look at me or at cas for example, we're demons but we ain't bad or evil per se. we're demons, we like chaos, blood, war, and torture. but that doesn't make us evil.

hell has rules and laws, so does heaven. if a person is bad, they come here to repent themselves, when they've repented themselves. they go upstairs to heaven.

a soul doesn't stay in hell forever. only those who cant repent themselves stay here and either  are tortured or become a demon. it also happens that some souls  are damned to be here forever, like for instance. hitler, that guy  was twisted and screwed up in the head.

and after all this time since he died, he's still  being tortured down here.

he won't get a chance to go to heaven."

"so what you're trying to say is, I won't become a bad person if I become a demon?".

" Exactly , now let's go before cas sends the search dogs."

with that, they left the library towards the dining hall. when they entered it, cas and mary were already seated there and were  deeply in conversation.

dean made a beeline towards cas and kissed him  softly on the lips before sitting down beside him in a chair. sam sat down next to Mary and in front of Dean.

he and mary engaged in conversation while dean and cas did the same.

"so, how did it go with my mother?"- dean asked, tracing a hand up his mate's thigh, making him grunt.

"good, she wants to help pam and Charlie manage the clinic."- he said, voice huskier than normal.

dean continued to trace his hand up and down cas' thigh, making him tilt his head back. dean used that to his advantage and attacked cas' throat sucking hickies in the tender flesh. -"good to hear, by the way, what did Charlie say about my pregnancy?".

"she said you're likely pregnant with twins, demon pregnancy tended to be multiples." - that made him stop his ministrations for a second.

"multiples?!, the fuck cas, who could've guess you had that in you huh?. you fucked me so well that'll have an entire litter of them in my belly". -he chuckled.

cas growled  possessively and wrapped his hands around Dean's waist.

"and I intend on enjoying it, sweetheart. you fat with my litter, I can't wait for you to start showing."- he growled in the omega's ear.

dean started to nip and bite on his mate's jaw.

"possessive bastard"- the omega growled  playfully .

the alpha  just tightened his hold and nipped at the omega's mating mark. -"you love it".

"that I do, that I do."- he kissed the alpha.

they  were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"not to break your happy moment but, could you try not to knot my brother while we have lunch cas?." - sam asked.

 

the alpha huffed in discontentment but agreed.

"have you told her?"- dean asked his brother.

"told me what?"- mary asked.

"Sammy here is thinking about becoming a demon and wanted your 

opinion."- the omega supplied.

"why?".- cas asked.

"why?".- cas asked.

"I want to be close to dean, what about you mom. what do you think?."

"Sam, honey, I don't know anything about being a demon."

"you can learn, but if you don't want the part where we torture and kill people

. you can be a healer demon, we're short on those and your help could become in handy."- cas butted in

"I don't know, won't that make me evil?"

" just take a look at Dean, he's a demon and he's not evil, so you won't to."

"in that case, what do we have to do?".- she asked.

"the best way for you to become a demon will be a deal, but there's a more simple way."

"what is it, I only saw three in the book?."- sam asked.

"we found out about it very recently, and by accident."- the alpha said.

"what do you mean?."- sam and dean asked in unison

"there was a hunter that was turned accidentally into a demon after drinking its blood."

"what? who? how?".- dean asked.

"her name's ruby, she tried to free her sister from a deal she made with a demon by killing it.

and  accidentally swallowed his blood when she killed it. next day, she found out that the blood turned her into a demon.

she summoned me because she wanted some answers.

I decided to help her and welcomed her in hell.  ironically her sister was already a demon." -he turned his face to dean. -"you've met her, you remember 

meg, she's ruby's sister."

"seriously, so sam and mom just have to drink some demon blood and then poof, they're demons?".

"yes, they drink it and the transformation takes 24 hours, it won't hurt, and its the best way."

"so you do you say, do you want to become a demon?."- dean asked both his mom and sam.

"if this is as painless as you say,  I think we will, what do you think mom." -sam asked facing mary.

"Okay, sweety."- she turned to cas. -"will I be able to help Charlie and 

Pamela in the clinic."

"of course mary, it's my pleasure to have you help them, I'll also ask some of the servants to clear some rooms for you two."

"that's very kind of you".

cas motioned for jody to come to him.

"what is it m'lord?". -she asked.

"would you please call ruby here?".- he asked.

"of course sir."- with that, she left the room.

"you can speak with her to inform yourselves about the procedure, and 

if your answer is still yes. we'll do it by dinner time."

"by the way cas, we can leave them to talk here while we go upstairs with jody."- the omega said turning to his mate.

"what for sweetheart?".

"don't tell me you forgot already, we need to visit my uncle bobby and we need to give her some time off. I also told you I wanted them to meet."

"of course."

when jody returned she had with her a woman with brown shoulder-length hair and kind brown eyes. dean noticed the way Sam was eyeing the girl, he looked like a lovesick puppy. they would  probably end up together, he smirked at that thought.

"Sir you called?."- ruby asked.

"yes, I would like you to talk with Sam and mary here about the way 

you  were turned into a demon."

"it will be my pleasure."- sat down next to Sam and Mary. -"Sam isn't? its a pleasure to meet you."

"the pleasure is all mine."- sam said blushing.

dean and cas sat up.

"if you don't mind, I and cas will leave you for a bit."

with that, they left the room. when they entered their room to change clothes, the alpha turned to him and said.

"is it my impression or did sam and ruby  were enamored by each other?."- he asked

"so you noticed too huh?. I bet you they'll get mated before my pups are born."

"deal"- the alpha said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, in fact, they help me not having writer's block and also help me remember why I love to write these things for Y'all.  
> -z


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been a little procrastinator, and school has been taking up my time, so I haven't written a lot lately, but here you go.  
> bonus: double penetration, tail kink, slut-shaming kink, slight feminization, knotting, bitting, rough sex and possessive Castiel, also pre BobbyxJody.  
> you're welcome  
> -Z

 

**later that day**

 

Dean, cas, and jody made their way towards singer auto. ironically, the garage where John works and the one dean worked and Cas owned.

when they reached inside Dean shouted.

"Bobby, you here?"-he asked.

"in here boy, what you want?"-said the gruff voice from the alpha.

they made their way towards Bobby's office and Dean knocked on the door.

"come in"-Bobby said.

"how've you been old man?"-dean asked while stepping inside

"been good, haven't seen you in a while"

"well, I'm here now ain't I?"

the alpha eyed him for a minute the looked at the other occupants of the room, eyes lingering at jody for a little while.

"and you've got company, who your friends?".

dean pointed to jody- "this here is Jody, she's a good friend of mine, I wanted you to meet her." -he then pointed to cas-"and this here is Cas.-he fidgeted a little. -"he's huh... he's my mate."

Booby's eyes widened

"you've got yourself a mate? how did that happen?".

"long story"

"well, I hope he's treating you well, do your parents know about him?"

"yeah, I told them a couple of days ago"

"what did they say?"

"mom was kinda surprised and well, you know how John is"

"Unfortunately I do. he came here a few days ago, spewing shit about how you mated a demon. how you were a disgrace to the Winchester bloodline, blah blah blah. I didn't believe him for a second, besides, he was drunk, and you know how John gets when he's drunk."

"about that, Cas and Jody are demons, well so am i"

"so John was telling the truth when he said you mated a demon wasn't he?"

"Yeah, long story short, mom got pissed at John about me and Cas and broke their mating."

"well shit, I didn't see that coming."

"neither did I, but whats done is done."

Bobby nodded and turned to Cas

"so you a demon huh? what's your full name boy?"-Bobby asked the other alpha

"Castiel Novak Mr. Singer"

"wait, you're the alpha who owns this garage ain't you? shit, I didn't know my boss was a demon."

"he's also the king of hell"- Dean said.

Bobby got up from behind his desk and walked towards the alpha

"well, king of hell of not you take care of that boy"-he pointed to Dean

"I will, I promise."-cas said nodding

Bobby thrust his hand forward

"in that case, nice to meet you"-he said shaking the other alpha's hand.

"the pleasure is all mine".

Bobby grunted and turned to Jody

"it's also nice to meet you madam".-he said kissing her hand

"its a pleasure Mr. Singer."

"say, Bobby, why don't you show Jody around, it's her first time being here on earth, and Cas and I have a lunch to go to."-Dean said.

"we do?"-Cas asked

"yeah we do little alpha, remember when you said you were gonna show me your office"-the omega winked

"oh, yeah I remember"-he turned to Jody. -"you don't mind if we leave you alone with Bobby do you?".

the beta shook her head.-"you can go, enjoy yourselves".

Dean and Cas walked out of the room.

"idjts"-Bobby muttered

"huh?"-Jody asked.

"the idiots set us up"-Bobby chuckled- "in that case, want to get some lunch?"

"I would love to"

with that, they left.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

 

"tell me now, why did you want to see my office? the one you saw when Sam found you?"-Cas asked.

"didn't you see how Bobby was eying Jody?"

the alpha lifted an eyebrow

"so, that's why you wanted to bring Jody upstairs, and why you gifted that dress? to set them up?."

"yup, besides, she needed a proper apology from you since you scared her shitless the other day. she thinks the dress came from you, as an apology."

the alpha pined the omega on the door inside his office and started to nip at his neck. while his hands roamed dean's body.

"I see, and setting her up with your uncle was the answer".

the omega moaned in the alpha's ear while nipping it

"well, sorta, Bobby's done a lot for me, it was time I returned the favor. you show also do it y'know, he's the reason I'm alive. if he hadn't got me the job so I could buy suppressants, I'de probably be dead by now."

the alpha growled possessively and pushed dean's body flush against his.

"in that case, I should probably get him something."

"how about giving the garage over to him, I think that would be enough."

"remind me later to get the papers and give the deed to him."

"I will."

with that he kissed the alpha, five minutes later he stopped abruptly.

"what's wrong sweetheart?".

the omega blushed and dropped his head, his scent reeking of nervousness. the alpha tilted his chin up gently with two fingers.

"Hey, tell me, whats the matter love?".

"could you please, huh... could you please fuck me with your tail?".-the omega asked nervously.

"I was thinking of knotting you, but that works to".

"no, I mean, can you fuck me with both your tail and your cock?"

the alpha growled

"does my little omega want his pussy stuffed full doesn't he?". -the alpha said nipping harshly at dean's neck, hands digging into his waist.

"yes alpha, please fuck my pussy full, please".-the omega moaned, slick trailing out of his hole.

the alpha tugged dean's clothes harshly, leaving the omega naked in seconds. remaining only his rings and the necklace on his body.

"go to the desk and present that tight hole for the taking."-the alpha growled in Dean's ear.

the omega nodded and complied, he leaned over the desk.

his head on the wooden top and his hands spreading his ass cheeks. exposing his puffy, swollen, slick hole to the alpha's hungry gaze.

"alpha, please".- he moaned.

Cas took his time undressing, making the omega while and writhe.

"Please, please, please alpha".-the omega whined.

the alpha strode slowly towards the omega, hands roaming dean's body.

"alpha, please alpha".-the omega begged pushing his ass back, earning a slap.

"patience slut, you'll get what I give you".-the alpha bit out.

his hands roamed dean's body, one settling on his waist and another squeezing the back of the omega's neck.

"I'll be good alpha, please".-the omega whined.

the alpha squeezed dean's neck making him go limp on the desk and whine softly.  he the growled as he thrust his cock into the omega's hole.

"fuck, even after all the times I've fucked you, your pussy is still so goddamned tight." -the alpha growled into dean's ear, draping himself over the omega.

"alpha, please alpha, feels so good".-dean moaned.

"like a fucking vice princess".-the alpha growled making the omega moan and whine.

"you like that don't you, me calling you princess?".- the alpha asked.

dean moaned and squirmed a little

"yes, alpha, please fuck my pussy harder".

the alpha knew he wasn't gonna last long, so he took his tail out and thrust it into the omega's hole.

he then started a rough and fast pace fucking into the omega. making dean moan and whine at the feeling of being stuffed full.

"harder alpha, harder please".

"fuck, you like it don't you, your pussy stuffed full of my cock and tail don't you princess".-the alpha groaned

"yes alpha, I love being stuffed full of your cock, please alpha".-dean moaned.

the alpha growled. the hand that was on the back of Dean's neck flying towards his hair and grabbing it harshly.

pulling at it, making the omega bent in a position that made his prostate hit every time cas thrust inside.

"alpha, please alpha, need your knot alpha".-the omega whined, making the alpha growl.

cas fucked him faster if that was even possible. grazing the omega's prostate every time.

making dean clench down on cas' cock involuntarily.

the alpha growled, his knot almost catching at the omega's rim.

"like a fucking vice princess, you ready for my knot?"-he asked.

 "yes, alpha please knot me."-the omega moaned.

the alpha growled and bit down at the omega's mating mark as soon as his knot caught at dean's rim. tying them together.

"fuck princess, that's it milk my knot like a good little bitch."

"alpha"-the omega moaned.

after slowly catching their breaths, cas took his tail out of dean's sloppy hole.

"You okay sweetheart, i wasn't too rough was I?".-the alpha asked.

"fucking perfect cas, just fucking perfect"-the omega slurred.

"I cant do that every time we have sex, at least not while you're pregnant".

the omega whined.

"why does every time you get rough or possessive, you always bite me? not that i don't like it, its fucking hot by the way, but why?".-the omega asked.

"We haven't been mated for long, it's not been a year, I just don't want to lose you, and re-claim you involuntarily."

"huh hm, after your knot goes down, we should get something to eat."-the omega said

"anything you want sweetheart."

"I kinda prefer when you call me princess".

the alpha chuckled and kissed his mate's temple.

"anything you want princess".

they then sat down on the chair by the desk, the alpha's knot buried deeper inside the omega, making dean moan and rut a little

"if you don't stop that princess, it'll take longer for my knot to come down".

the omega whined and stopped rutting, leaning back and putting his head on the alpha's shoulder. both lacing their fingers on dean's belly and waiting out the alpha's knot.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we have reached the end, the next chapter will be an epilogue. this fic may have reached its end but the story did not, this fic is a part of my demon Castiel series. I've seen a lot of fics with demon dean and few with demon cas, so it's my focus.  
> it will have a lot of fics were cas is a demon, some of them will probably have dean as an angel.  
> when I said the story isn't, in the end, I meant it, I'll be posting time-stamps here and there.  
> I haven't decided the pups name's yet so if anyone has an opinion you can comment, I'll take it into consideration and maybe put some of the name's suggested.  
> -Z

 

 

 

a few weeks passed and dean's belly was very big, he was now at the end of his pregnancy. when he first started showing cas took him to see Charlie and Pamela so he could see what they would be having. they found out that dean was pregnant with triplets, two girls and one boy. one of the girls and the boy were fraternal twins, which meant that the other girl was his identical twin. dean didn't know the differences so Charlie explained to him what fraternal twins meant.

that they were geneticly distinct because they were developing from separated ovaries. dean was a little scared as the pregancy progressed but he had his mother's and his mate's help.

mary and sam were determined to be turned into demons but decided to wait until dean had his pups. manly because sam wanted to test the teory cas talked about. he wanted to see if dean could be stronger than a human alpha, so first they would test it and then he would be turned.

everyboy decided that the blood to use should be dean's due to the family ties. dean also had a front row seat in his brothers little rom-com romance with ruby. the beta for some reason had an enormeus soft spot for the sasquash zise alpha with puppy eyes. after explaining them everything they needed to know. she helped tem set everything up for when it was time for it.

after that she had a tail everywhere she went, sam followed her like a lost puppy that for some reason she liked. dean was happy with the family he has. one day he got a surprise, little shasha's dad.

an alpha named cain fell in love with his mother. the alpha came to him one day to ask him permission to court mary. the way he spoke about her warmed the omega's heart and he could do nothing except give him the permission he wanted. the smile that cain gave him after earing his permission told dean that he had made the right decision.

his mother had accepted accepted the courtship emidiatly and they began dating. the person that was most exited about their courtship was little shasha. who began calling mary " _mother_ " and consider dean and sam her brothers. dean happily played and chatted with the little girl. she sometimes gushed about the pups he was carring, they were often discussing what names they should have. not always agreeing.

a week before his suposed due date sam announced that he was gonna bond with ruby after his tansformation. he and gabriel started talking about the bonding ritual and what it would entail. since they were going to be completly original, sam was entrusted with the task to find or make the wedding rings. his mother also expressed the wish to bond with cain but said that it wasnt gonna happen this soon.

surprizingly, bobby and jody hit it off like a train, it was like a true mates love story between the two. some demons even started to write a book about the romance and dean was ansious to read it. the gruff alpha mechanic and the sweet natured beta servant who fell in love at first sigth. cas gave the deed to the garage to bobby and gave jody the permission to go upstairs whenever she wanted. of course she used it to visit bobbyof course.

all in all dean's life has been improving daily.

cas has become more and more possessive and horny every single day, he said it was because of the way dean looked. the alpha loved the way dean's skin glowed because of the pregnancy and how his scent had become sweeter and more arousing.

he knotted dean at least two times per day, sometimes even three. the alpha enjoyed far to much to fuck dean in the morning, making him wake up on his knot and teasing his mate for hours.

dean got revenge one day when he tied the alpha's hands to the headboard and blindfolded him. after that he proceeded to place a cockring on cas and fucking himself on the alpha's cock for hours on end making the alpha beg.

 

when the alpha grew relentless he broke the cuffs off and proceeded to fuck the omega into the matress that night. he wound up knotting dean five times before they both went to sleep.

the pregnancy announcement went viral in hell. every single demon began offering either clothes or toys and even some tips for the soon-to-be parents.

funnily enough, 3 days before the due date the alpha had a rut.

 

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 

**cas' pov (rut)**

 

Castiel’s body was on fire. His rut had snuck up on him, and it was a particularly strong one. it would be the first one he has ever since he mated dean, the alpha honestly thought it would come after dean's pregnancy.

he paced the bedroom waiting for his mate to arrive, cas sent him a message two minutes prior.

after waiting for approximately 5 minutes the omega entered the bedroom and sniffed the air.

"you're in rut?"-his mate asked

"yes, its an early rut, and one of the strongest I've had".-the alpha answered.

"how?"

"My thought is due to your sweetened scent, I don't know if you know but. your pregnant scent is similar to when you're in heat. and me sleeping nosing your matting mark while sleeping must have

triggered it."

"and how the fuck are you so fucking calm right now? if I recall an alpha in rut isn't in his right mind".

"as I've explained it to your brother. demon biology is different, an alpha in rut or an omega in heat have complete control over their bodies. they are just hornier than normal and a demon alpha tends to be more dominant while in rut".

"how long does it last?"

"precisely two days, now, would you please strip and get on the bed, I've got some things I'de like to try. if you want of course."

the omega nodded and stripped down. after it, he laid on his back on the bed eyeing every move the alpha made.

cas went quickly inside the walk-in closet and retrieved a collar. he showed it to Dean.

it was a black lace collar with small red roses and peaks adorned with a small red bow in the center and a small black bell. the bell was hanging from the bow, Dean smiled looking at the earnest look on his mate's face.

"where did you get that?".

"I bought it a few days ago, I wanted with that said princess but this one caught my eye, I hope you like it".

"I love it cas, you want me to wear it?"

"Yeah, you mind if I put it on you?".

"not at all, knock yourself out".- the omega bared his neck to the alpha's gaze and heard a growl in return.

the alpha quickly shed his clothes and went towards the omega, he put the collar on dean's neck and tied it. he then pushed dean on the bed and spread the omega's legs wide and began lapping at his entrance with gusto

"holy fuck cas, slow down a little".

the omega heard a growl in return and next thing Dean knew the alpha thrust his cock roughly inside his mate.

the omega howled at the sudden thrust.

cas quickly started a hard and rough pace fucking into the omega's tight hole with abandonment.

"fuck, your pussy is so fucking tight princess, you like milking my knot dry don't you?". -the alpha growled into dean's ear

"someone is fucking eager isn't he?".-the omega moaned and howled.

"you know how I fucking love stuffing your pussy full of my come princess. you're gonna be leaking when I'm done with you". -the alpha emphasized his point by thrusting harshly and attacking the omega's prostate in every thrust. making dean howl and moan like a whore.

"fuck, that's it alpha, fuck  my pussy, make me yours."-the omega moaned.

with that, he earned a growl from cas and suddenly he felt the alpha's tail thrust inside.

"feel that princess, can you feel my knot?". -the alpha asked, his knot catching at the omega's rim.

dean moaned in response, the room smelled like sex, slick and alpha rut. their scents mingling and spreading throughout the room.

the alpha sniffed the air and growled, thrusting impossibly harder. after three more thrusts, he grunted ad his knot caught on the omega's rim making dean come at the sudden pressure. as the alpha pumped his mate full of come.

they waited a while to catch their breath after a few minutes dean spoke up.

"if this how you behave during your rut I can't believe what it'll be like during my heat".

"it will be similar"

the omega huffed a small smile and nuzzled closed to the alpha, sleep claiming them after a few moments.

they spent the rest of cas' rut fucking like bunnies and knotting. sometimes the alpha fucked dean with both his cock and tail. other times he spent rimming dean and fucking him with his tail.

the third day was used for rest, even demons sometimes got tired, a rut or heat is tiresome. dean was lying with his head on top of the alpha's chest when suddenly he spoke up.

"cas, my waters just broke its time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the time-stamps I'll be posting will be for example sam and dean's sparring, sam and ruby's bonding ceremony. dean's heat, etc...   
> -Z


	22. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, we've reached the end here. this fic is over, but not the story. i repeat, the story isn't over yet, i'll be posting time-stamps and one-shots.  
> this epilogue is a little smaller than my normal chapters, sorry about that.  
> -z

five years passed by without much trouble.

dean gave birth two three beautiful pups on a Thursday morning.

the identical twins were named hunter and Cassandra, the other girl was named Jade. some tests were made and the mated pair found out they gave birth to the first ever demon male omega in eternity. a fact that excited the alpha and appeased the omega.

for a demon to have an omega child was a sign of a lovesome relationship. but for a demon to have an omega child that was male was a fairy tale, it was a sign that the pair of mates were a true mates pair.

something that has never happened to a demon, that knowledge made the alpha shed a silent single man tear. it was rumored that a demon mated with his true mate was the strongest demon in existence. they also found out that jade would be an alpha and Cassandra would be a beta.

when the news broke out in hell all the demons were happy for the couple. some of them even helping Dean and Castiel with the pups, suffice to say, everyone led a helping hand.

the boy and his twin were like their alpha parent, beautiful raven black hair and striking blue eyes. the other pup was the spitting image of dean, beautiful candy green eyes and sandy blond hair.

dean loved his pups the same, but payed a little more attention to hunter. when he found out hunter was an omega he vowed to help him when the time came. and that no one would look down at his child the way his father was looked down upon.

it was no news when a few days later his mother told him she was gonna bond with Cain. the alpha was head over heels in love with Mary and helped her forget about John. the omega was very happy to hear the news and even helped Cain prepare for the bonding ceremony.

after having the pups and resting. dean and sam tested the theory of demon strength. turns out that dean was indeed stronger than a human alpha, the omega wound up knocking sam out with one punch. which made a lot of blackmail material for further arguments.

they choose to get turned into demons a few days after dean's birth. just to make sure Dean was okay to do it.

the transformation ceremony only took five minutes, both sam and mary being to tired after it.

the transformation took perfectly, they were only disorientated for some days.

sam and Ruby's and Cain and mary's bonding ceremony went off without a hitch even with the nervousness of all.

jody and bobby's romance flared perfectly. the gruff mechanic was rendered powerless against the sweet demon.

castiel even promoted jody as the pup's nanny so she could visit bobby whenever she wanted.

with the help of his mother and some of the demon's in hell, dean's job as a mother was fairly easy. making him want even more kids.

now, after five years later. dean was pregnant again, this time with four kids. this pregnancy was sneakier than his first. only noticing it after the morning sickness started to settle and when his scent started changing.

they found out that this time Dean was gonna give birth to four pups, two pairs of identical twins. two boys and two girls. riley, Martin, Emma and Deanna were gonna be born by the end of the year. they were wondering what their second gender would be.

cassandra and jade were growing up a lot faster than expected, they were probably gonna be bigger than hunter but that was okay.

little hunter was still seen as a miracle, the pup was gonna be beautiful when he grew up. dean even joked with the alpha hat jade and hunter were them if they were opposite genders.

two years after dean's first pregnancy John finally got the punishment he deserved. the bastards had drank himself to death and went to hell, making a field day for the demons. every day for a thousand years the alpha would be tortured by all the omegas in hell. making his ego weaken and giving him the perfect punishment for what he had done o their beloved queen.

mary and Cain gave birth to a beautiful little girl in those two years.

little Sophia, a beta was born healthy and very loved.

sasha made it her mission to take care of her little sister.

sam and ruby were also thinking about having pups but deciding to wait a few years for that.

all in all. dean's life was completed, he had a mate that loved him and his mother and brother would be with him forever.

he honestly never thought he could find a mate. much less in a demon. who would've thought he would find his true mate in a demon? let alone finding him by making a deal with the king of hell?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone liked it and wants, you can read the other two i'm writing, they're only in the beggining because i've paid more attention to this one, since i've finished it i'll be paying more attention to the other ones  
> -Z


End file.
